Homestuck: Equius x Karkat
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: Una historia donde el fortachon de Equius y Karkat terminan por ser matesprit, pero sucede que Nepeta sigue enamorada de Karkat y no dejara que Equius se quede con su Karkitty, con ayuda de Gamzee. ¿Qué pasará con la relación en secreto de estos dos? ¿resultara bien?/Yaoi hard
1. Capitulo 1

Un día como cualquier otro, Karkat estaba en el baño duchándose, Equius estaba ocupado trayendo material para construir sus robots, al dejarlas en el cuarto pasa por la puerta del baño y se le queda mirando, comienza a sentir ira y la rompe en dos pedazos, Karkat se asusta y le mira y cubre su desnudes.

Karkat: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¿¡PORQUÉ ROMPISTE LA PUERTA EQUIUS?!

Equius mira a Karkat desnudo y se sonroja un poco y comienza a sudar.

Equius: D-Este yo... ella me provoco.

Karkat: ¡ESO NO EXPLICA EL PORQUE LA ROMPISTE!

Equius: D-100 siento yo la reparare..-dice dirigiéndose hacia los dos pedazos rotos.

Karkat: ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y UN CAPULLO DE MIERDA,ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE LO HACES.

Equius: D-100 siento.

Karkat lo mira cabreado: ¡APURATE! PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA, NO ME QUEDARE DESNUDO HASTA QUE TERMINES.

Equius sudando: D-Esta bien-los recoge y se los lleva a su cuarto.

Karkat suspira y termina de bañarse y se sale con una toalla enredada cubriéndole sus partes, y sale cuidadosamente mirando a su alrededor para ver si no hay nadie, suspira aliviado, en eso llega Sollux al baño y le mira.

Sollux: ¿Karkat?-dice mirando de abajo hacia arriba.

Karkat se sonroja: ¡NO ME MIRES PERVERTIDO!-sale corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Sollux lo mira irse extrañado y mira el baño sin puerta y suspira.

Sollux: No otra ve2 Equiiu2-facepalm.

Equius regresa con la puerta arreglada y mira a Sollux: D-¿Pasa algo Sollux?.

Sollux le mira: No ya nada.

Equius asiente pone la puerta y se va, Sollux entra por fin al baño y hace lo que tiene que hacer. Karkat sale de su cuarto cambiado y pasa por el baño y mira la puerta ya estaba arreglada.

Karkat: QUE ALIVIO ESE ESTUPIDO DE EQUIUS POR FIN LA PUSO.

Poco después pasa Equius y mira otra vez la puerta cabreado, Karkat le mira confuso y piensa *¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENE CONTRA LA PUERTA?*, Equius en menos de un segundo la vuelve a romper y se observa a Sollux haciendo del baño, Karkat le mira y se sonroja.

Sollux: ¡¿Pero qué miierda?!

Karkat: ¡EQUIUS BASTARDO! ¿ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO?-dijo sonrojado mirándole muy cabreado.

Equius comienza a sudar: D-Esto yo... 100 siento otra vez.

Karkat: ¡NO!¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ TIENES CONTRA LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO?

Equius: D-Yo lo siento la volveré a reparar...-suda casi a chorros.

Karkat: ¡NO! MALDITA MIERDA QUE ERES-se aleja muy cabreado.

Equius le sigue sudando: D-Espera Karkat...

Karkat le ignora y sigue alejándose, Equius camina más rápido y lo toma del hombro volteándolo.

Equius: D-Karkat 100 siento, yo la reparare-sudando.

Karkat: ¡NO MIERDA! YA TE LAS EH PASADO BASTANTE.

Equius: D-Perdóname fue mi ira la que contro100.

Karkat: DEJATE DE COSAS, ¿ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO? POR TU CULPA CASI SIEMPRE VEO A SOLLUX DESNUDO-mira a un costado un poco sonrojado.

Equius: D- ¿Eso no te convierte a ti en un pervertido?

Karkat se sonroja un poco más: ¡JODER NO! ES TU CULPA.

Equius le mira y se le acerca: D-Perdóname.

Karkat le mira sonrojado y mira hacia un costado: NO…-dice casi en un susurro y se aleja de él evadiéndolo.

Equius le mira y le sigue y lo agarra por detrás con un abrazo, sudando y algo desesperado.

Equius: D-Perdóname, se que estas enojado, tranquilízate…

Karkat se sonroja un poco: ¡EQUIUS BAJAME!

Equius: D-Hasta que me perdones dame una oportunidad…-dice casi desesperado y sudando.

Karkat: ¡QUE MIERDA!-dice intentando safarse, luego de un rato se tranquiliza y suspira-ESTA BIEN TE PERDONO.

Equius le mira: D-No 100 dices de verdad.

Karkat mira a un costado: TE PERDONO-dice tranquilizándose.

Equius le suelta y le mira: D-Karkat yo 100 reparare.

Karkat: COMO DIGAS-dice algo cabreado.

Equius se le acerca: D- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Karkat desvía la mirada: NO.

Equius busca la mirada de Karkat: D- ¿En serio?

Karkat le mira que se acercaba y se sonroja: NO EN SERIO…-dice algo tímido intentando no mirarle.

Equius mira su reacción y se acerca más: D- ¿Karkat te gustan 100s hombres?

Karkat se sonroja más y le mira algo cabreado: YO ESTE… ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS ESAS IDEAS?..-dice mirando hacia un costado-BUENO SI...-dice en voz baja.

Equius se acerca un poco más: D- ¿Yo te gusto?

Karkat se sonroja aun más y le mira: BUENO YO… EMM…

Equius le toma del rostro y se acerca lentamente, Karkat le mira sonrojado, Equius le besa lentamente, Karkat se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos besándole.


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de aquel día en que Equius y Karkat besaron volvieron a sus vidas normales, aunque aun peleaban por lo mismo, por la misma puerta del baño gastada de tantas reparaciones y de ser destruida por Equius. Karkat se encontraba en la cocina comiendo galletas con leche, mientras que Equius trabaja en más robot y decide ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando mira que Karkat estaba ahí.

Equius: D-Hola Karkat.

Karkat comiéndose una galleta: HOLA EQUIUS-le saluda con una mano.

Equius mira las galletas y se acerca: D- ¿Me das una?

Karkat mira a Equius y luego sus galletas, las agarra y abraza: ¡NO! SON MIAS EQUIUS.

Equius: D-So100 quiero una, por favor, dame una Karkat-decía intentando quitarle las galletas.

Karkat niega y las aleja: ¡TE DIGO QUE NO! ¡MALDITO CAPULLO ALEJA DE MIS GALLETAS!

Equius se acerca más: D-Por favor, so100 una.

Karkat se sonroja un poco: SI TE DOY UNA, ¿ME DEJARAS EN PAZ?

Equius asiente, y Karkat le da la galleta, después Equius se aleja de Karkat yendo al refrigerador.

Equius: D- Gracias Karkat-decía agarrando un vaso de leche pero lo rompe-¡maldita sea!-decía enfureciéndose.

Karkat mira a Equius: MÁS VALE QUE LIMPIES LO QUE HAS ROTO-dice levantándose y yéndose.

Equius asiente: D-100 are no te preocupes-decía recogiendo los pedazos del vaso para tirarlos a la basura.

Pasan 2 horas ya era tarde y Karkat se encontraba viéndola la tele, Equius después de un duro día de construir robots va con Karkat a pasar el rato pero mira la mesa de centro fijamente y se molesta, la mesa era peor que la puerta del baño y la rompe. En ese momento Karkat se cabrea bastante ya que esa mesita la había hecho él para cuando Terezi viniera.

Karkat: ¡MALDITO CAPULLO DE MIERDA! ¡¿PERO PORQUE MIERDA ROMPES MI MESA?!

Equius mira a Karkat y comienza a sudar: D- 100 siento lo reparare, no te preocupes…

Karkat niega muy cabreado: ¡NO! ¿QUE NO VES QUE ESA MESA LA HICE YO? SI LA REPARAS NO SERA LO MISMO, ADEMÁS ¡ERA PARA TEREZI! ¡JODER!

Equius: D- 100 dejare como estaba Karkat so100 tranquilízate-decía juntando los pedazos de la mesa.

Karkat niega: DEJALA COMO ESTABA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EQUIUS, ¡LA ULTIMA!-decía alejándose bastante cabreado.

Equius suelta los pedazos y va con Karkat sudando bastante: D-Por favor Karkat, esta vez perdóname no era mi intención romper la mesa.

Karkat suspira: YA HAS HECHO BASTANTE EQUIUS, HAS ROTO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO Y AHORA MI MESA, ¿QUÉ MAS FALTA?

Equius: D- Es que la puerta del baño me provoca y la mesa me provoca aun más, es bastante molesto-decía molestándose al ver la mesa rota y se cruza de brazos.

Karkat arquea una ceja: ¡¿PERO COMO VAN A PROVOCARTE SI NO ESTAN VIVAS?!

Equius: D- Es complicado que 100 entiendas pero siempre buscan pelea.

Karkat suspira: NO ES COMPLICADO, LO COMPLICADO ERES TÚ... YA SE TE ACABARON LAS OPORTUNIDADES EQUIUS-le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse.

Equius va por él y lo abraza: D- Vuelve a darme una oportunidad, por favor, esta será la ultima...

Karkat se sonroja e intenta soltarse: ¡BAJAME CAPULLO! ¡TE LO ORDENO!

Equius lo abraza un poco más fuerte: D- So100 una oportunidad más.

Karkat se desespera un poco: ¡ESTA BIEN! PERO ¡BAJAME!

Equius lo baja y sonríe un poco, pero lo vuelve a abrazar: D- Gracias.

Karkat se sacude: BIEN, BIEN COMO SEA-mira a un costado algo sonrojado.

Equius nota la sonrojes de Karkat y se acerca un poco: D-Te vez tierno sonrojado.

Karkat se sonroja más: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Equius lo toma del rostro: D- Sabes… Me gustas Vantas-se sonroja-¿También te gusto?-decía acercando sus labios a los de Karkat.

Karkat mira a un costado sonrojándose más y recuerda su mesa: ¿QUÉ HACES CAPULLO DE MIERDA? AUN TIENES QUE IR A ARREGLAR MI MESA-decía intentando evadirlo.

Equius busca su mirada: D- La mesa puede esperar...-decía acercándose más hasta el punto que lo llego a besar.

Karkat se sonroja completamente y se deja llevar por el beso, correspondiéndolo.

Equius deja de besarlo un momento: D- ¿Te gusto Vantas?

Karkat sonrojado mira a Equius: BUENO... YO...-desvía la mirada a un costado tímidamente-SI ME GUSTAS...-dice en un susurro.

Equius sonríe y vuelve a besarlo tomándolo de la cintura, Karkat lo abraza del cuello pegándose más a él, Karkat podía sentir la entrepierna abultada de Equius excitándolo y dejándose llevar, aun seguían besando de lengua mientras Karkat baja una de sus manos y soba la entrepierna de Equius excitándolo más, luego la mete debajo de su short y ropa interior acariciando su sexo.

Equius gime un poco: D- Karkat… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Karkat sonrojado besa la mejilla de Equius: SOLO DEJATE LLEVAR...-le murmura tímidamente por ser su primera vez, y sigue acariciando su entrepierna.

Equius vuelve a besar a Karkat para luego pegarlo a la pared y despojarlo de sus ropas, no lo hizo lento, sino que rompió de un tirón la camisa de manga larga de Karkat, al igual que su pantalón, lo que hizo que cabreara a Karkat.

Karkat: ERES UN IDIOTA EQUIUS, ¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUE ROMPER MI ROPA?

Equius: D- 100 siento Karkat… Quería sentir ya tu cuerpo.

Karkat mira a un costado sonrojado, y comienza a desnudar a Equius, Equius le quita la ropa interior a Karkat ya estando los dos desnudos.

Equius: D- ¿Estás listo?

Karkat asiente algo dudoso, Equius lo penetra lentamente, Karkat gime y abraza del cuello a Equius, Equius besa a Karkat y comienza a moverse sosteniendo a Karkat, este lo abraza con las piernas, Equius comienza a moverse un poco más rápido haciendo que Karkat gimiese más.

Equius: D- Parece que 100 disfrutas bastante-ríe un poco.

Karkat suspira de placer callando algunos gemidos: LO DISFRUTAS MÁS TU.

Equius niega: D-Tu 100 haces mas-lo besa y va más rápido.

Karkat araña la espalda de Equius gimiendo más fuerte, y murmura el nombre de Equius.

Equius gime y luego suspira para luego cambiar de posición y hacerlo en el suelo aumentando más su velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de Karkat se intensificaran, Equius le besa el cuello.

Equius: D-Me gustas Vantas... Te amo..-murmura mientras sacaba y metía su miembro.

Karkat gemía de placer, y al escuchar esas palabras se queda en silencio mirando a un costado. Equius y Karkat seguían así hasta que los dos se corren, poco después Karkat se queda dormido, y Equius se lo lleva a su cuarto y se duerme con él. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que habían sido vistos por Nepeta quien había observado lo que hacían desde la ventana...


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente de que Equius y Karkat tuviesen esa noche de placer, Nepeta se encontraba deprimida acostada en un sillón ya que ella amaba a Karkat, y como no va estar triste si su moirail Equius se acostó con su amado, ella no se encontraba bien, Equius se da cuenta y se acerca.

Equius: D- ¿Te pasa algo Nepeta?-decía preocupado.

Nepeta: :33 No nada, no te preocupes…

Equius: D- Pero no te vez muy bien.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Dije que estoy bien!-decía sentándose para luego dar un gran suspiro largo-Solo necesito estar sola..-decía alejándose de Equius.

Equius la mira preocupado quería ir a por ella pero no lo hace, ya que tal vez si necesitaba estar sola, Equius suspira y se sienta. Mientras Nepeta al ya estar lejos de Equius, corre hasta un armario y se encierra, ahí se sienta abrazando sus piernas y comienza a sollozar. Karkat se había levantado tarde después de aquella noche, va directo al baño para ducharse. Equius quién estaba sentado en el sillón intentando adivinar el porqué Nepeta estaba triste sin que se le pasase por la mente que tal vez sea por su relación en secreto con Karkat, fue interrumpido por Gamzee quién se sienta al lado de Equius con una faygo en la mano.

Gamzee: hOlA eQuIUs HoNk-decía saludándolo con la mano libre.

Equius mira a Gamzee: D-Alta sangre, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-decía empezando a sudar por un pequeño susto que tuve al sentir a Gamzee al lado de él.

Gamzee: tE vEo AlGo DiStRaIdO hErMaNO, ¿qUe PaSa?-decía abriendo su botella de faygo y bebiéndolo.

Equius: D- Nada, no tiene por qué preocuparse-decía al recordar lo de Nepeta.

Gamzee: -sigue bebiendo faygo distraído y no escucha la respuesta de Equius.

Equius se da cuenta que no lo escucho por la faygo y suspira: D-Bien, nos vemos alta sangre-se levanta sudoroso y se va directo al baño a por una toalla.

Gamzee ni se da cuenta hasta que se termina la faygo y mira que Equius ya no está, Equius al llegar al baño mira la puerta, se enfurece pero se controla al recordar los problemas con Karkat, pero tenía que entrar al baño por lo que se acerca y toca para ver quién está pero rompe un pedazo de puerta al hacerlo.

Equius: D- Joder...-murmura al ver que ha roto la puerta y comienza a sudar más.

Karkat escucha el sonido de algo que se rompe y voltea a mirar, y mira el hueco y suspira cabreado.

Karkat: ¡EQUIUS!

Equius se asoma sudoroso por el hueco en el baño: D-100 siento Karkat..-se da cuenta que este está desnudo porque se está bañando y se sonroja.

Karkat mira a Equius que se asoma y se sonroja: ¡DEPRABADO!-se cubre con la toalla-¡ARREGLA ESO RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!

Equius: D-Esta bien...-este abre con cuidado la puerta, se mete y la cierra, toma un trapo y lo pega a la puerta tapando el agujero-Listo.

Karkat hace un facepalm y suspira: PODÍAS HABER TOMADO EL PEDAZO RESTANTE Y PEGARLO.

Equius: D-100se pero tardaría más además...-se quita la camiseta y comienza a desnudarse-Quería ducharme también.

Karkat se sonroja por completo: ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡CUBRETE MIERDA! ESPERA A QUE TERMINE-decía cabreado.

Equius estando desnudo se mete con Karkat y acaricia su rostro: D- Quería ducharme junto contigo...-le sonríe.

Karkat se sonroja y mira hacia un costado: BIEN PERO SERA UN BAÑO RAPIDO...-dije dándole la espalda mientras el agua me empapaba todo aunque Karkat ya lo estaba.

Equius lo abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello: D-Es preferible que dure más...-decía pegando sus cuerpos.

Karkat se pone más rojo de la vergüenza que le daba estar junto a su "amado" desnudos en el baño, y se deja llevar a fin y a cabo nadie se daría cuenta de ello. Gamzee se levanta del sillón había bebido mucha faygo y va directo al baño, y al llegar se detiene frente al baño al escuchar voces, mira el trapo que tapaba el agujero y por curiosidad lo mueve dejando ver dentro del baño, parecía no haber nadie hasta que mira hacia la regadera donde estaban desnudos Equius y Karkat juntos, Gamzee queda traumatizado con esa imagen, deja el trapo y se alejo.

Gamzee: ¿pErO qUe MiErDa AcAbO dE vEr?-decía tallándose los ojos, luego recuerda a Equius que lucía bastante distraído cuando estaba con él, y se pone a pensar, luego no le importo, eleva sus hombros y se dirige a su cuarto.

Nepeta aun seguía en el armario había llorando bastante, se había quedado dormida, Gamzee pasa por el armario y escucha unos sonidos, se acerca con cuidado y abre lentamente la puerta del armario, en cuanto la abre Nepeta cae dormida con lagrimas en sus ojos, Gamzee ladea un poco la cabeza eleva sus hombros, se agacha y carga a Nepeta y la lleva a su habitación, cuando la deja en la cama nota que ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y se pone a pensar, después de un rato de estar parado pensando, no llega a deducir lo que ocurría y decide irse a su habitación pero estando allí se inunda su mente de pensamientos, con dos imágenes que le sería difícil quitar de su cabeza por la curiosidad, la de Equius y Karkat desnudos en el baño teniendo relaciones y la de Nepeta llorando.


	4. Capitulo 4

Después de que Gamzee estuviese de curioso y se haya dado cuenta de la relación de Karkat y Equius pero pensara que solo era su imaginación, Nepeta quién despierta en su cama sin saber quien la trajo, ya que recordaba estar en el armario, se levanta tallándose los ojos en un bostezo y va a la cocina, ahí estaba Gamzee.

Gamzee la mira: hEy NePeTa-dice saludándola.

Nepeta mira desanimada a Gamzee: :33 Hola Gamzee..-se sienta en una silla suspirante.

Gamzee nota su desanimado y se sienta en otra silla: ¿pAsA aLgO? tE vEz DeSaNiMaDa-decía mirándola.

Nepeta: :33No es nada, solo un problema con sentimientos-decía cubriendo su rostro intentando no llora frente a Gamzee.

Gamzee: ¿CuAl Es? QuIzA pUeDa AyUdArTe.

Nepeta suspira aun cubriendo su rostro: :33 Es solo que... Equius y Karkat están saliendo a escondidas como matesprits...-decía comenzando a llorar.

Gamzee se levanta se acerca a ella y la consuela: yA yA, nO lLoReS, cReO qUe Lo QuE dIcEs Es CiErTo…-decía recordando esa imagen en la que había visto a Equius y Karkat teniendo relaciones, le da un escalofrió.

Nepeta mira a Gamzee: :33 No se qué hacer Gamzee... Yo amo a Karkitty...-decía sollozando.

Gamzee: nO tE pReOcUpEs, Te AyUdArE a CoN eSo HoNk :o) -decía para animarla.

Nepeta se limpia las lagrimas y lo mira: :33¿En serio?

Gamzee asiente: No CrEo QuE a KaRkAt Le GuStE eQuIuS sI tIeNe UnA rElAcIoN mAtEsPrIt CoN tErEzI.

Nepeta mira con ojos llorosos a Gamzee y vuelve a llorar, ya que recordaba que antes de presenciar lo que Equius hizo, estaba Karkat con Terezi.

Gamzee la mira y le acaricia la cabeza suspirando: SiEnTo Lo QuE dIjE, tE aYuDaRe A qUe SeAs La MatEsPrIT dE KaRKaT.

Nepeta se limpia las lágrimas y mira a Gamzee sonriente, y en la cocina planean su movimiento para alejar a Karkat de Equius. Mientras estos dos estaban afuera de sus casas dando un paseo como pareja.

Karkat mira a su alrededor y luego a Equius: ME SIENTO FELIZ DE ESTAR A TU LADO...-decía sonriendo tímidamente, me sentía feliz y eso me quitaba lo amargado.

Equius le revuelve el cabello a Karkat: D- Si tu estas feliz, yo 100 estoy más-sonríe.

Karkat ríe un poco y toma de la mano a Equius entrelazando sus dedos algo sonrojado, los dos caminan felices, pasan justo al lado de Terezi y Vriska, Vriska ríe al verlos juntos, Terezi no entendía nada ya que estaba ciega, huele el aire y sentía el olor de Karkat, al sentirlo va directo hacia él.

Terezi: ¿H3Y K4RK4T 4 DONDE V4S? 8?

Karkat suelta la mano de Equius al escuchar a Terezi: Y VA A AYUDAR A EQUIUS PARA QUE CONTROLASE SU IRA...-dice mintiendo.

Terezi: ¿TU? ¿4YUD4R 4 3QU1US 4 CONTROL4R SU 1R4? -comienza a reír- NO ME H4G4S R31R, 4PEN4S CONTROL4S L4 TUY4 -decía riendo.

Karkat: EMM... LOSE PERO TENGO PRISA CON ESO ASI QUE NOS VEMOS LUEGO TEREZI...-toma a Equius de la mano y lo jala para que le siga.

Equius y Karkat corren alejándose lo más rápido de Terezi.

Terezi: 3STO M3 HU3L3 M4L... P4R3C13S3 QU3 3ST4N OCULT4NDO 4LGO... 8?-decía con su rostro en dirección a donde habían ido.

Equius y Karkat llegan hasta un campo, y ahí se sientan a conversar, a besuquearse y hacer lo que una pareja hace, a fin de cuentas esa era su primera cita...


	5. Capitulo 5

Después de la primera cita de Equius y Karkat, Gamzee y Nepeta ponen en marcha su plan, Gamzee se adentra a la cocina, abre la nevera, saca la leche y se la toma toda, escucha que alguien viene deja la botella de leche vacía y sale corriendo por un diferente camino para que no lo vean. Karkat llega a la cocina, quería merendar algo, toma dos paquetes de galletas y abre el refrigerador y mira la botella vacía eso lo enfureció bastante y la primera persona en que pensó fue Equius, ya que es el troll que más toma leche, Karkat saca la botella vacía y la deja afuera y va a reclamarle a Equius.

Equius se encontraba limpiando uno de sus robots cuando es interrumpido por la visita de Karkat.

Karkat: ¡EQUIUS! ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA TE TOMAS LE LECHE Y DEJAS LA BOTELLA ADENTRO?-decía cabreado.

Equius lo mira y comienza a sudar: D- ¡Pero yo no me tome la leche!

Karkat: ¡NO ME MIENTAS EQUIUS! YO SE QUE FUISTE TU, ¿QUIÉN MÁS PUDO HABER SIDO?

Equius aun sudando: D-Yo no lo hice-insiste.

Karkat: ¿PUEDES PROBAR QUE NO HAS SIDO TÚ?

Equius piensa un poco: D-Bueno en realidad no...-suspira.

Karkat: ENTONCES FUISTE TU-decía cruzándose de brazos.

Equius: D- ¡No fui yo! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probar que no fui yo?-decía aun sudando.

Karkat se pone a pensar y lo mira: A MENOS QUE...

Equius: D- ¿Qué?-decía mirando a Karkat.

Karkat: ME DES DE TU LECHE-decía señalando el lugar donde escondía sus leches Equius.

Equius: D- Esta bien-decía dirigiéndose al lugar donde las escondía, era una nevera pequeña y al intentar abrir la puerta lo rompe-Puedo arreglarlo...-decía comenzando a sudar de nuevo.

Karkat se acerca y toma una botella de leche: CLARO QUE LO HARAS, ES LA PUERTA DEL LUGAR SECRETO DONDE ESCONDES TUS LECHES.

Equius: D- Pues ya no es tan secreto.

Karkat lo mira y capta lo que acababa de decir: BUENO EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN-abre su paquete de galletas y comienza a comer galletas y beber leche.

Equius lo mira y se acerca: D- ¿Me das una?

Karkat lo mira, mira sus galletas y las abraza: NO VOY A DARTE DE LAS MIAS-saca el otro paquete-TOMA, ESTAS SON LAS TUYAS.

Equius las tomas y le sonríe: D-Gracias.

Karkat se sienta y sigue comienzo sus galletas y termina de beber su leche, Equius se sienta a su lado e intenta abrir el paquete pero al no saber controlar su fuerza rompe el paquete y las galletas caen al suelo.

Karkat se levanta de golpe: ¡NO! ¡LAS GALLETAS NO! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUEDES TIRARLAS EQUIUS?!-decía algo cabreado luego se da cuenta que las de él se habían caído también al levantarse-¡NO MIS GALLETAS!

Equius se levanta y pisa algunas: D- 100 siento Karkat.

Karkat se agacha y comienza a juntarlas: EQUIUS ¡MIERDA! ¡NO TE BAYAS A MOVER!

Equius: D- ¿Qué no? ¿Qué?-dice girándose y rompe una silla-Puedo arreglarlo...-decía comenzando a sudar de nuevo.

Karkat hace un facepalm: SOLO NO TE MUEVAS...-decía empezando a comerse las galletas mejor para que no se desperdicien, Equius acata lo que dice y Karkat termina de juntarlas y le da una a Equius-TOMA, ESTA ES UNA DE TU PAQUETE DE GALLETAS.

Equius la toma y se la come: D-Gracias, para ser amargado eres un buen chico-decía sonriéndole.

Karkat se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado: ¿AHORA NO PUEDO SER AMABLE?

Equius sonríe y nota su sonrojes: D- Estas rojo.

Karkat se sonroja más y niega: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Equius: D- Si es cierto-decía acercándose a Karkat.

Karkat lo mira acercarse sonrojado hasta que Nepeta los interrumpe: ¡¿NEPETA?!-dijo mirando que estaba detrás de Equius.

Equius se da cuenta de Nepeta y la mira: D- Hola Nepeta

Nepeta: :33 ¡Hi Equius! ¿Podrías prestarme tus muñecas poni?-decía Nepeta haciendo ojos tiernos.

Equius: D-Esta bien, están por allá-dice señalando el lugar donde estaban.

Nepeta: :33 Gracias Equius-dice yendo por las muñecas.

Karkat comienza a reír después de que Nepeta se va, Equius lo mira algo serio.

Equius: D- ¿De qué te ries?

Karkat: NADA NADA...-intenta calmarse-¿TIENES MUÑECAS?-decía aguantándose la risa.

Equius: D- Esas muñecas las hice para ella-dice serio.

Karkat se calla de golpe: OH YA VEO...-decía desviando la mirada.

Equius se acerca a Karkat mirando su rostro, Karkat al darse cuenta se sonroja.

Karkat: ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?-decía sonrojado.

Equius: D- Estas rojo otra vez...-decía mirando sus mejillas.

Karkat mira a Equius y niega alejándose un poco de él, Equius se acerca más y lo besa, Karkat corresponde al beso y se deja llevar, Equius lo carga y se lo lleva a su habitación, Nepeta los había visto y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y se va a llorar a su habitación. El plan había fallado, mientras tanto Equius y Karkat vuelven a tener sexo en la habitación de Equius, Gamzee poco después se da cuenta al ver como Nepeta se va llorando a su habitación y suelta un suspiro largo.


	6. Capitulo 6

EL primer plan de Gamzee y Nepeta fallo, pero pondrían en marcha el segundo plan en el cual Nepeta debía meterse con Equius y Karkat, interponerse en su relación e impidiendo que se vean, por lo que debía alejar a Karkat de Equius, y estar más con Equius jugando como su moirail. Nepeta se dirige con la mentalidad de que el plan saldrá bien, hacia la sala donde esta Karkat sentado viendo la tv.

Nepeta le llega por detrás a Karkat del sillón y le abraza el cuello: :33 ¡Karkitty!

Karkat se asusta y mira a Nepeta algo cabreado: ¡NEPETA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!

Nepeta ríe tiernamente: :33 Lo siento Karkitty, pero vengo a pedirte que juegas conmigo puuurrrfavor-decía moviendo su cola gatuna sin dejar de abrazar a Karkat.

Karkat suspira: SI JUEGO CONTIGO, ¿ME DEJARÍAS EN PAZ?

Nepeta: :33 Tal vez.

Karkat se quita las manos de Nepeta de encima: BIEN, ¿QUÉ QUIERES JUGAR?

Nepeta: :33 ¡Un juego de rol medieval!-decía dando un salto de alegría hasta caer al lado de Karkat.

Karkat mira como salta Nepeta hasta quedar a un lado de él: BIEN, PERO QUE SEA RÁPIDO-dije mirando a Nepeta suspirante.

Nepeta sonríe ampliamente: :33 ¡Yo seré una princesa! y tu un caballero-decía señalando a Karkat.

Karkat: SI, SI COMO TU DIGAS.

Nepeta: :33 *La joven princesa camina con su largo y elegante vestido rosado hacia el fuerte y apuesto caballero, y le saludo educadamente*Hola sir Karkat.

Karkat piensa un poco en como rolear y al darse una idea sigue a Nepeta: *MIRE A LA HERMOSA PRINCESA DE VESTIDO ROSADO ACERCARSE A MI Y A SALUDARME, ME ARRODILLO ANTE ELLA* HOLA PRINCESA.

Nepeta se sonroja un poco al escuchar "hermosa": :33 *La joven princesa le sonríe al apuesto caballero y extiende su mano hacia él para que le salude formalmente*

Karkat mira a Nepeta y arquea una ceja: ¿ES EN SERIO?

Nepeta: :33 Solo sigue tu rol Karkitty.

Karkat suspira, toma la mano de Nepeta y la besa, en ese momento Equius pasa y mira lo que hace Karkat, eso lo encela bastante y se acerca seriamente a ellos.

Nepeta mira a Equius y sonríe: :33¿Equius?, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-decía con una sonrisa.

Karkat al escuchar que es Equius deja la mano de Nepeta y se levanta mirándolo.

Equius mira a Karkat algo serio y luego a Nepeta: D- Esta bien...

Nepeta sonríe: :33 Bien entonces tú serás...

Karkat la interrumpe: ¡MI FIEL CORCEL!-dijo de golpe y al percatarse se sonroja un poco.

Equius se sonroja: D- ¿Qué?

Nepeta se sorprende: :33¡¿QUÉ?!

Karkat: TODO CABALLERO NECESITA UN FIEL CORCEL POR LO QUE PIDO QUE EQUIUS SEA MI CORCEL-decía acercándose a él aun sonrojado.

Nepeta intenta no romper en llanto, pero era difícil separarlos y suspira: :33Esta bien Karkitty.

Equius mira a Karkat y le susurra: D- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu fiel corcel?

Karkat le sonríe seductor: POR QUE QUIERO MONTARTE...-le susurra,

Equius se sonroja por completo.

Karkat: BIEN A SEGUIRLE-dice mirando a Nepeta y luego a Equius-*EL CABALLERO SE ACERCA A SU FIEL CORCEL Y ACARICIA SU LOMO, PARA LUEGO MIRAR A LA PRINCESA Y ESTIRAR SU MANO HACIA ELLA* VENGA CONMIGO PRINCESA VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO-decía haciendo lo que describía oralmente.

Nepeta mira a Karkat: :33 *La princesa mira algo dudosa al caballero, y luego mira su fiel corcel, tan manso, fuerte y leal, sin dudar más, la princesa le da su mano al apuesto caballero*

Karkat: *EL CABALLERO TOMA CON CUIDADO A LA PRINCESA Y LA SUBE AL LOMO DE SU FIEL CORCEL* AGARRESE FUERTE SU ALTEZA, RECUERDE QUE USTED ES TAN DELICADA COMO UNA FLOR-decía siguiendo el rol mientras la sube a la espalda de Equius.

Nepeta se sonroja por lo que hace Karkat que es incapaz de narrar oralmente su personaje en el rol.

Karkat: *EL CABALLERO SE SUBE DETRAS DE LA PRINCESA, EN EL LOMO DE SU FIEL CORCEL, TAN LEAL, TAN FUERTE, TAN VALIENTE...*-al subirse toca el trasero de Equius sin que Nepeta se diese cuenta.

Equius se sonroja completamente y narra un poco su papel: D- *El fiel corcel, deja que el apuesto caballero y la hermosa princesa se suban a su fuerte 100mo para llevar100s de pasero*

Karkat: *PASE MIS MANOS POR ALREDEDOR DE LA PRINCESA PARA AGARRAR LAS RIENDAS DE MI FIEL CORCEL* AGARRESE FUERTE PRINCESA, DAREMOS UN LARGO PASEO-le sonrió a Nepeta.

Nepeta se sonroja más al tener tan cerca a Karkat: :33 ¡Waaaa! ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto!-se baja rápidamente de Equius y sale corriendo avergonzada a su habitación.

Karkat mira confuso a Nepeta: ¿PORQUÉ SE ABRA IDO?

Equius: D-No 100se-decía mirando cómo se y va su moirail.

Karkat mira a Equius seductor: *EL CABALLERO SE QUEDA SOLO CON SU APUESTO CORCEL, ACARICIA EL SUAVE PELAJE DE SU CUERPO PARA DESPUÉS DARLE UNAS PALMADITAS*-decía actuando lo que dice pero las palmaditas se las da en el trasero.

Equius se sonroja por completo pero sigue con el rol: D- *El corcel al sentir 100 que hace su jinete, se para en dos patas a modo de juego tirando a su jinete*-decía tumbando a Karkat y quedando arriba de él.

Karkat ríe: ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!.

Equius: D-Vas a pagármelas por hacerme pasar vergüenza-decía acercándose al rostro de Karkat y lo besa.

Karkat corresponde el beso y se arrastra hacia abajo de Equius: TE LO COMPENSARE MI FIEL CORCEL Y SE QUE TE GUSTARA...-decía con sus manos acariciando su entrepierna para después bajar su short y ropa interior sacando su sexo que se enreda en una de sus manos.

Equius se sonroja: D- ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?-decía comenzando a excitarse.

Karkat solo le sonríe y comienza a lamer el sexo de Equius, haciendo que este se excite más, sigue lamiendo durante un rato hasta que se mete el sexo de Equius en la boca haciendo que este suelte un gemido de placer.

Equius: D- Kar-Karkat...-murmura el nombre de su amado mientras le hacía sexo oral.

Karkat chupaba y lamía el sexo de su amado "corcel", estaba excitado por lo que saco también el suyo y se masturbo mientras le hacía sexo oral a Equius estando acostado en el suelo. A Equius se le salían algunos gemidos de placer mientras Karkat chupaba y lamía hasta llego a mordérselo, Equius se corre dentro de la boca de su amado y Karkat se corre por haberse masturbado. En eso Gamzee llega caminando en el momento cuando estos dos tortolitos se corren.

Gamzee: ¡¿qUé MiErDa AcAbAn dE vEr MiS oJoS?!-dice en un murmuro tapándose los ojos y retrocede rápidamente alejándose del lugar para que no lo cacharan.

Karkat escucha una voz y saca el sexo de Equius de su boca tragándose su semen: ¿ESCUCHASTE ESO?

Equius niega y baja hasta boca de Karkat: D- No, no escuche nada-sonríe un poco y lo besa.

Karkat corresponde el beso de su amado. Segundo plan de Nepeta medio fallo, aunque aún tiene más oportunidades...


	7. Capitulo 7

Después de dos planes fallidos Nepeta ya no sabe qué hacer, aunque el segundo plan era bastante bueno, comienza a pensar, el plan dos para que funcione debe de llevar más tiempo por lo que intenta ser optimista y no rendirse tan fácilmente, en cuanto Gamzee este evitaría llegar a los lugares donde estuviesen Karkat y Equius para no llevarse más traumas, aunque sería algo inútil ya que cada vez que llega a cierto lugar se encuentra con Karkat y Equius teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Visto a este pequeño problema de Gamzee, este prefiere quedarse en su habitación para evitar tantos problemas traumáticos, en cuanto a Nepeta, ella se dirige a pasar más tiempo con Equius como de costumbre, este estaba en su habitación construyendo más robots hasta que Nepeta entra sigilosamente y lo abraza por detrás interrumpiendo lo que hacía.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Equius!-decía abrazada a él.

Equius se percata de Nepeta y suda un poco ya que lo había asustado un poco: D- Nepeta... Estoy trabajando avisa cuando llegues-decía tomando una toalla y limpiándose el sudor.

Nepeta ríe: :33 ¿Desde cuándo aviso cada vez que vengo a tu habitación?

Equius se pone a pensar: D- Creo que nunca...

Nepeta: :33 ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De nuevo arreglando los robots que rompiste?

Equius asiente y se quita a Nepeta de encima dejándola a un lado con cuidado, Nepeta sonríe y se sienta moviendo su cola felina azulada y observando el trabajo de Equius mientras de vez en cuando sacaba algunos temas de conversación.

En cuanto a Karkat este estaba en su habitación tranquilamente chateando con John, hasta que alguien abre su puerta de golpe y entra.

Sollux: ¡KK!

Terezi: ¡K4RKL3S!

Karkat voltea a mirar del susto a ver quiénes eran, solo Sollux y Terezi, para después suspirar y preguntarles que hacían en su habitación.

Terezi se acerca y lo ata a la silla: ¡D1M3 QU3 3ST4 P4S4NDO K4RK4T!

Sollux se acerca: Terezii dijo que te comporta2 extraño cada vez que e2ta2 con Equiu2, ¿creii2te que no me dariia cuenta?-decía algo molesto.

Karkat: ¡¿PERO DE QUE MIERDA ESTAN HABLANDO?!-decía forcejeando intentando salir de la silla pero estaba atado.

Terezi: ¡COM13NZ4 4 H4BL4R K4RK4KT!

Sollux: No te haga2 el tonto, 2e que e2ta2 ayudando a Equiiu2 a conquii2tar a Aradiia-decía mirándome serio y molesto y luego finge llorar-¡pen2e que era2 mii amiigo!

Terezi: H4S COM3T1DO 3L P3OR D3 LOS CR1M3N3S K4RK4T... ¡TR41C1ON4R 4 UN 4M1GO!

Karkat: ¡YO NO HE TRAICIONADO A NADIE! ADEMÁS EQUIUS NO QUIERE NADA CON ARADIA...-dice mirando a un costado cabreado.

Sollux me mira sorprendido: ¿Entonce2 lo que dijo Gamzee e2 mentiira?

Karkat: TOTALMENTE... ESPERA... ¿GAMZEE TE DIJO ESO?

Sollux asiente: Entonce2 ¿porqué actua2 extraño cada vez que e2ta2 con Equiiu2?-decía curioso.

Terezi: ¡COM13NZ4 4 H4BL4R K4RK4T!-decía golpeándolo con su bastón en la cabeza.

Karkat hace una mueca de dolor pequeña y luego los mira cabreado: ¡POR NADA QUE LES IMPORTE!

Sollux: ¡Entonce2 no2otro2 lo de2cubriimero2!-decía levantándose y yéndose de la habitación.

Terezi: T4RD3 O T3MPR4NO L4 V3RD4D S3R4 R3V3L4D4... J3J3J3 -decía yéndose.

Karkat comienza a moverse intentando zafarse de las cuerdas: ¡HEY ESPEREN! ¡LIBERENME! ¡MIERDA!

Terezi ríe y cierra la puerta detrás suyo cuando sale, Karkat grita e insulta del enfado por que lo han amarrado en su silla. Por otro lado Nepeta aun seguía con Equius.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Y qué hay de Aradia? Equius...-decía mirándolo.

Equius recuerda que antes le gustaba Aradia pero ahora no sentía nada por ella por lo cual se queda un rato en silencio mientras pensaba que responderle.

Equius: D- Aradia es de Sollux-se limitó en contestar.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Y no hay nadie más quien te guste?

Equius se queda en silencio y decide cambiar de tema: D- ¿No hay nadie más qué te guste Nepeta?-decía haciéndole la misma pregunta ya que algún día pensaba en decirle lo suyo con Karkat.

Nepeta al escuchar lo que dice Equius se pone algo seria: :33 ¡NO!, yo amo a Karkitty y no pienso a soltarlo...-sonríe-Voy a aferrarme a él pase lo que pase...-mira fijamente a Equius a los ojos.

Equius al escuchar eso decide guardar silencio hasta que pase el suficiente tiempo para poder decírselo a Nepeta, da un largo suspiro y se levanta dejando sus cosas y alejándose.

Equius: D- Ya veo...-dice antes de irse.

Nepeta mira a Equius y sonríe ya que al parecer entendió el mensaje, esperaba a que su moirail pudiese dejar a Karkat para que lo suyo pudiese cumplirse. Equius sale de su casa y se sienta en su jardín pensativo, no sabía qué hacer, si le decía ahorita a Nepeta de lo suyo con Karkat, ella lo odiaría y tal vez dejarían de ser moirail, pero Equius no quería perder a Nepeta ni herir los sentimientos de Karkat, amaba mucho a Karkat pero también quería mucho a Nepeta como amiga, por lo que decide contárselo a Karkat quién sabe más sobre estos temas.

Equius va caminando hacia la casa de Karkat sin que nadie supiese nada, ni si quiera Nepeta, al llegar toca la puerta pero la rompe, se preocupa al ver que había roto la puerta de la casa de Karkat y decide no decir nada pero llama a Karkat, este aun estaba atado a su silla y al escuchar la voz de Equius grita pidiendo ayuda. Equius lo sigue llamando hasta escuchar un débil grito venir de su cuarto, sin dudar corre hasta la habitación de Karkat tira la puerta de una patada y al ver a Karkat atado, lo ayuda quitándole las cuerdas de un tirón.

Karkat: ¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDA HAS TIRADO LA PUERTA?!-decía algo cabreado y suspira.

Equius comienza a sudar: D- 100 siento pensé que estabas en peligro y por eso la derribe.

Karkat se levanta y lo abraza: OLVIDALO... DEJALO ASI, LUEGO LO REPARAS-decía bajando la mirada, no quería que nadie supiese su relación con Equius, por lo menos no ahora.

Equius corresponde a su abrazo: D- ¿Quién te amarro a la silla?

Karkat: FUERON SOLLUX Y TEREZI, AL PARECER YA ESTAN SOSPECHANDO DE LO NUESTRO...

Equius: D- Ya veo, yo planeaba decirle 100 nuestro a Nepeta, pero creo que será imposible, si ella se entera, me odiaría...

Karkat: ¿PORQUE?-decía mirándolo.

Equius: D- Bueno, porque a ella le gustas...-mira a un costado algo desanimado, se sentía culpable de haber "robado" a Karkat a Nepeta.

Karkat: YA VEO...-nota el desanimo de Equius-NO TE PREOCUPES, DEJA QUE EL TIEMPO PASE... TARDE O TEMPRANO TENEMOS QUE DECIRLE A TODOS SOBRE LO NUESTRO TAL VEZ NEPETA ENTIENDA NUESTRA RELACIÓN Y BUSQUE A OTRO TROLL…-decía intentando animarlo.

Equius sonríe y carga a Karkat: D- Si, es una buena idea, creo que se lo tomara bien...-decía llevándolo al patio de la casa de Karkat y ambos se sientan a mirar el cielo.

Karkat: POR EL MOMENTO HAY QUE MANTENER LO NUESTRO AUN EN SECRETO...


	8. Capitulo 8

Un nuevo día comienza, Nepeta está un poco satisfecha de dejarle en claro a Equius lo que sentía y le va a decir a Gamzee puesto a que él dijo que ayudaría a Nepeta. Nepeta llega a la habitación de Gamzee y toca la puerta.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Gamzee! ¡Abre la purrrrerrrta!-decía tocándola incontables veces.

Gamzee se levanta algo flojo y la abre: hEy SiS-decía sosteniendo una botella de faygo.

Nepeta: :33 Mi plan poco a poco está funcionando, pero no purrrredo hacerlo sola-dice mirando con ojos brillantes a Gamzee.

Gamzee la mira durante unos momentos y asiente con una sonrisa: eStA bIeN sIs, ¿QuE hAcEmOs EnToNcEs?-dice sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras bebe faygo.

Nepeta: :33 Los seguiremos y arruinaremos su cita, lo que quiero es enfadar a Karkitty para que rompa con Equius-decía con aires de victoria pero luego se pone insegura-Aunque si Equius se entera de lo que estoy haciendo me odiara...-decía deprimiéndose.

Gamzee se acerca tirando el embase de faygo en el suelo y pone una mano en el hombro de Nepeta: tOdO sAlDrA jOdIdAmEntE bIeN sIs, MiEnTrAs No Se EnTeRe ToDo sAlDrA bIeN.

Nepeta asiente con una pequeña sonrisa: :33 Bien, ¿qué esperamos?-dijo algo ansiosa y se dirige a donde Equius cautelosamente algo apresurada.

Gamzee la sigue tranquilamente sin apresurarse. Equius estaba en su habitación arreglándose bien pues tenía una "cita" con Karkat además tenía que ser precavido para que no sospecharan nada de él, por lo que toma su caja de herramientas y se dispone a irse. Nepeta lo espía escondida junto con Gamzee, este miraba las paredes como un bobo. Equius sale de su habitación tranquilamente para no empezara sudar y se dirige hacia fuera, comienza a irse por un camino diferente, lo que le extraña a Nepeta ya que pensaba que iría con Karkat pero aun así lo sigue jalando a Gamzee para que no se le perdiera. Después de varios minutos Equius llega a su destino, Karkat estaba arreglado y peinado, estaban enfrente de un restaurante, Equius no estaba del todo arreglado puesto a que tenía su traje de smokin roto, y una caja de herramientas. Nepeta se esconde detrás de unos arbustos junto con Gamzee y les observa.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Karkitty esta peinado? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-dice susurrando sin entender porque con Equius se arregla bien.

Gamzee los mira sobre todo a Karkat: qUe SeXy Se Ve ArReGlAdO-dice riendo a modo de broma.

Nepeta lo mira molesta, echándola una de esas miradas asesinas, por una parte odiaba a Gamzee por ser muy cercano a Karkat incluso pensó que tarde o temprano serían matesprit por lo que lo miro siempre como un contrincante. Gamzee al verla se queda callado de golpe y no dice nada más. Nepeta lo deja de mirar para seguir observando a Equius y Karkat.

Equius: D- Te vez lindo Karkat-dice sonriéndole y acercándose más a él.

Karkat: TU TE VEZ...-lo mira de abajo hacia arriba y sonríe ampliamente-TE VEZ SEXY-le murmura.

Equius se sonroja y va hacia la puerta y le abre: D- Pasa mi amado-le dice educado.

Karkat entra y Equius después de él. En ese mismo instante Nepeta sale corriendo con sigilo y se asoma por la ventana, Gamzee la sigue igual de tranquilo y se sienta al lado de ella mirando el paisaje. Equius y Karkat estaban en una mesa lejos de la ventana para que no les divisaran tan fácilmente, un mesero se acerca y ambos piden lo que querían comer. Después de un rato les traen la comida y ellos comienzan a comer.

Equius observa a Karkat mientras come sonriendo, traga lo que come y se limpia la boca: D- ¿Cómo te la es-estas pasando Vantas?-dice algo nervioso sudando un poco esperando la respuesta de su novio.

Karkat traga su bocado y mira el lugar para al final quedarse mirando los ojos de Equius: BASTANTE BIEN EQUIUS, ESTO ES ROMÁNTICO...-decía sin que se borrara su sonrisa, al parecer Equius lo había ablandado bastante, pero solo era así cuando estaba con él y solos.

Equius sonríe y ambos terminan de comer, para luego pasar al postre, pastel de chocolate con leche, comienzan a comérselo como una pareja normal, Karkat le daba de comer en la boca a Equius de vez en cuando y Equius hacía lo mismo, intentando no romper o desfigurar la cuchara, Nepeta al verlos de esa forma tan romántica comienza a llorar sin darse cuenta. Gamzee lo nota y la mira, le entristecía verla así, sabía que desde hace ya rato ella estaba llorando, por lo que se levanta, la carga y la quita de la ventana para darle un fuerte abrazo consolándola, sabía que verlos le dolía mucho. Nepeta al ver lo que hizo Gamzee intenta zafarse forcejeando e intentando golpearlo para que te suelte, pero no lo hacía la abraza un poco más fuerte, ella se cansa y llora más desahogándose en los brazos el payaso.

Después de un rato Equius y Karkat terminan de comer, Equius paga la cuenta y se van, Gamzee al ver que estaban a punto de salir, carga a Nepeta y se esconden en un callejón que estaba al lado, Equius sale con Karkat tomados de la mano hacia el parque, Nepeta al verlos salir logra zafarse de Gamzee e intenta seguirlos pero Gamzee por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía detenerla, se estiro y logro tomarla del brazo.

Gamzee: sIs Es SuFiCiEnTe pOr AhOrA-dice algo serio pero luego le sonríe como siempre.

Nepeta lo mire intenta zafarse pero su agarre era fuerte al final suspira y se limpia lo que le queda de lagrimas asintiendo.

Nepeta: :33 Me arrepentiré de esto pero tal vez tengas razón...-dice no muy animada y comienza a irse directo a Gamzee soltándose algo brusca de su agarre.

Gamzee la sigue tranquilamente con su misma sonrisa. Mientras tanto Equius y Karkat seguían caminando hasta parar en el parque mientras anochecía.

Karkat: ESTA ANOCHECIENDO...-dijo mirando el cielo sin soltar la mano de Equius.

Equius lo mira: D-¿Ya quieres regresar a casa?

Karkat niega y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él: QUIERO ESTAR AUN MÁS CONTIGO...-decía acercándose más.

Equius sonríe ampliamente y camina hasta una banca y lo sienta en sus piernas abrazándolo. Karkat lo abraza del cuello sonrojándose por la manera en la que lo sentó.

Equius se acerca a sus labios: D- Te amo Karkat...-decía robándole un beso en los labios a Karkat.

Karkat se sonroja y corresponde el beso para luego separarse y abrazarlo más fuerte: DESEARÍA QUE PUDIERAMOS SALIR COMO MATESPRIT NORMAL Y NO EN SECRETO…-murmura algo desanimado.

Equius asiente y se preocupa y mira a Karkat: D- ¿Pasa algo?

Karkat: TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO AUNQUE MIENTRAS SEAMOS CAUTELOSOS NADA MALO OCURRIRA-dice volviendo a besar a su Equius.

Equius corresponde el beso haciéndolo algo más intenso hasta que se siente un bulto en su entrepierna, Equius se sonroja completamente por haberse excitado, Karkat ríe, se levanta y se sienta a su lado.

Karkat: NO TE PREOCUPES, LLEGANDO A CASA TE AYUDARE CON ESO…-decía en un tono pervertido, lo que hizo que Equius comenzara a sudar a chorros, y a desear que llegara la hora de irse a casa.

Karkat abraza a Equius y este lo abraza con un brazo por el cuello y ambos miran el cielo oscuro...


	9. Capitulo 9

Nepeta después de no poder haber hecho nada con la cita de Equius y Karkat cae en depresión ya no se veía tan animada, pues se imaginaba que siempre que quería sabotear algo no podía pues le dolía bastante verlos juntos. Gamzee la había estado intentando animar pero al parecer nada de lo que hacía la animaba, se sentía algo desesperado pero ese sentimiento lo ponía confuso. Ya no sabía qué hacer, casi siempre miraba a Nepeta llorar y estar triste, y no soportaba verla así, es como ver a su moirail triste y odiaba recordar cómo se ponía Karkat, sabía que había sufrido por el desamor de John, y justo como estaba Nepeta, estaba Karkat anteriormente.

Por lo que se puso a pensar bastante en alguna solución que alegrase mucho a Nepeta o que por lo menos se animara, después de un largo rato de intentar pensar en algo recordó una de esas películas románticas que vio con Karkat, donde uno de los personajes se acuesta con el novio de su mejor amigo para que ellos rompan y así ayudar a su amiga a que tuviese una oportunidad con el protagonista. Podía funcionar, pero sería una sorpresa, ya que Gamzee aun no quería decírselo a Nepeta.

Gamzee no se sentía tan seguro de hacer eso pero si hacer eso lograba animar a Nepeta lo haría con gusto sin ningún problema, aunque por una parte el payaso no quería hacerle eso a su moirail, tal vez el lo odiaría, pero es algo que tiene que sacrificar, según el payaso, para animar a Nepeta, aunque esta vez mentiría, aun le faltaba desarrollar bien su plan por lo que se acostó en su cama bebiéndose una faygo mientras lo diseñaba.

Mientras tanto Karkat estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama pensando en su amado Equius, Equius lo visitaría hoy y Karkat estaba ansioso de que ya fuese la hora, no sabía qué hacer en ese lapso de tiempo en el cual tendría que esperar. Así pasaron algunas horas, ya casi se acercaba la hora en la que vendría Equius a visitarlo, Karkat escucha algunos golpes en la puerta, y se emociona pensando que era Equius, por lo que no duda en levantarse, acomodarse la ropa, ir hasta la puerta y abrir, pero se decepciona al ver que solo era Gamzee.

Karkat: ¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES GAMZEE?

Gamzee: hOnK-es lo único que responde este.

Karkat: ¿HONK? ¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIERE DECIR ESO?!

Gamzee: hOnK-dijo entrando sin permiso a la habitación de Karkat.

Karkat: ¿QUIEN TE CREES COMO PARA ENTRAR ASÍ A MI HABITACIÓN?

Gamzee cierra la puerta y se acerca a Karkat tomándolo de la barbilla: Tu MoIrAiL hIjO dE pUtA hOnK-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Karkat lo mira extraño e intentando zafarse de la mano de Gamzee, lo primero que pensó es que Gamzee volvió a estar sobrio.

Karkat: ¿NO HAS VUELTO A COMER MÁS PIES GAMZEE?-dijo alejándose de él, tenía algo de miedo.

Gamzee se acerca a Karkat y lo toma fuertemente de la barbilla: tAl vEz HiJo De PuTa...

Karkat hace un mueca de dolor: GAMZEE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO...-logra decirle.

A Gamzee no le gustaba ver así a Karkat, sabía que de alguna manera lo había asustado haciéndole creer que estaba sobrio, por lo que mejor hace el plan rápido. En un veloz movimiento pega sus labios a los de Karkat, besándolo con algo de pasión, no sentía sentimientos rojos por Karkat, pero hacer eso haría que su plan si funcionase. Karkat intentaba separarse de Gamzee, incluso hasta lo golpeaba por intentar alejarse, pero Gamzee lo abraza con fuerza y lo sigue besando algo apasionado para que Karkat se creyera que lo deseaba.

Karkat logra separarse: ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA GAMZEE?! ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!

Gamzee solo le sonríe y empieza a acercarse a él, Karkat solo retrocedía por instinto hasta chocar con la cama, Gamzee se acerca más a él y se le echa encima.

Gamzee: eS qUe Me GuStAs HiJo De PuTa HoNk-decía acercándose a sus labios.

Karkat mueve su cabeza alejando sus labios de los de él: PERO YO N...

Karkat fue interrumpido por Gamzee quien le tapa la boca: ShH nO aRrUiNeS eL mOmEnTo...

Karkat lo mira cabreado por que lo había callado y forcejea, Gamzee lo toma de las muñecas y saca de su bolsillo una cinta, y se la pone en los ojos a Karkat para que no viera, Karkat comenzaba a gritarle insultos, Gamzee de su otro bolsillo saca una soga y amarra sus muñecas, al terminar lo acomoda en la cama, toma un trapo y lo amarra en la boca de Karkat para callar sus gritos, cuando lo hace comienza a besar su cuello y a desnudarlo, Karkat forcejeaba quería huir de Gamzee pues ya se imaginaba que quería hacer con él, y Karkat no quería tener relaciones con nadie más que no sea con Equius.

Gamzee lo deja completamente desnudo, para luego bajar su pantalón y sacar su sexo, Gamzee nunca antes había hecho esto por lo que prefirió hacerlo con su moirail y no con Equius, aunque con Equius sería imposible. Gamzee acuesta a Karkat boca arriba y abre sus piernas, Karkat intentaba darle patadas pero Gamzee las había tomado fuertemente, Gamzee se pone entre sus piernas y lentamente introduce su sexo en el interior de Karkat soltando un gemido de placer, se sentía bien hacer aquello, por lo menos disfrutaría de esto de una manera satisfactoria, aunque no estaba cómodo violando a su moirail, de seguro Karkat por dentro deseaba matarlo. Solo debía hacerlo rápido por lo que comenzó a moverse, a Karkat le dolía pues se rehusaba a sentir algo de placer con lo que le hacía Gamzee, se rehusaba a gemir, además de que el trapo que traía en la boca se lo impedía.

Gamzee comenzó a moverse de poco a poco más rápido, Karkat en un punto comenzó a llorar pues empezaba a sentirse sucio, no colaboraba, ni si quiera quería hacerlo por lo que intentaba no tocar ni abrazar a Gamzee. Gamzee por otro lado disfrutaba de una manera de lo que hacía pero por dentro se sentía mal. Gamzee cambia de posición a Karkat sentándolo de espaldas pero con su sexo aun en su interior y comienza a moverlo. Gamzee estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Equius por otra parte ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Karkat arreglado, toca la puerta, Karkat intentaba hacer ruidos para llamar la atención pero Gamzee se lo impedía. Equius espera pacientemente a que Karkat abra y se le hace extraño que no escuche su voz diciéndole que lo espere, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. Gamzee lo mueve más rápido y le quita el trapo de la boca a Karkat, y comienza a besar su cuello.

Karkat lloraba: GAM...GAMZEE PA-PARA POR... FAVOR-dijo intentando silenciar un gemido, no quería escucharlo no quería disfrutar de aquello.

Gamzee: ¿QuE dIjIsTe BrO?-dijo mientras aumentaba aun más su velocidad.

Karkat: GAM-ZEE... ¡GAMZEE!-grita lo último acompañado de un gemido.

Equius abre la puerta al escuchar la voz de Karkat y al encontrarse con esa escena queda destrozado, Gamzee se corre cuando Equius abre la puerta.

Equius: D- Karkat... ¿Gamzee?...-dijo mirándolos no podía creérselo.

Karkat escucha la voz de su amado: ¿EQUIUS?...-dijo con una voz temblorosa pues no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, pensaba que de seguro no le creería.

Gamzee besa la mejilla de Karkat: eL eS mIo HiJo De PuTa-dijo sonando serio.

Equius estaba furioso, no quería armar un relajo y solo les da la espalda y se va, cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás suya que más bien al cerrarla la rompió en muchos pedazos. Karkat lloraba sin poder ser consolado, Gamzee se sentía mal y no sabía qué hacer por lo que saco su sexo, dejo a Karkat en la cama, se subió los pantalones, desato las muñecas de Karkat, y se va rápido antes de que Karkat empezase a gritarle, Gamzee corre como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo y se encierra en su cuarto, se había arrepentido de haber huido de esa manera, se sentía un cobarde pero si eso llega a animar a Nepeta, habría valido la pena. Karkat se hace bolita abrazando sus piernas mientras llora, y lentamente se quita la cinta de sus ojos notando que Gamzee ya no estaba.

Karkat: GAMZEE... ¿PORQUÉ?...


	10. Capitulo 10

Karkat estaba realmente deprimido, no había salido en una semana de su habitación, quería hablar con Equius pero tenía miedo, miedo a que Equius ya no volviese con él, miedo a que no le crea, miedo a perderlo para siempre, amaba demasiado a Equius por eso empezó a odiar y detestar a su moirail, por su culpa ya no estaría con Equius. Karkat estaba cansado de llorar pero no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación.

Por otro lado, Equius estaba dolido, de haber visto como su matesprit, mejor dicho, su ex matesprit se acueste con Gamzee, estaba realmente deprimido, y muy molesto, solo quería romper cosas, y lo había hecho la mayoría de las cosas en su habitación estaban rotas, ya no había nada más que destruir, depresivo y cabreado se sienta en el suelo apretando sus puños, para luego poner una mano en su pecho, había pasado una semana a la cual no había visto Karkat, extrañaba verlo pero al parecer Karkat solo lo quería para acostarse con él, en esos momentos cuando los vio quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Gamzee no le importase que fuese un alta sangre, pero al ver como su amado Karkat disfrutaba de aquello no pudo.

Su sufrimiento fue interrumpido cuando Nepeta abre la puerta sin tocar con esa típica sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro pero se borra al ver la casa de Equius con muchas cosas rotas, más de lo normal y ver a Equius deprimido.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Equius! ¡¿Qué paso?!-dijo ella corriendo hasta su moirail y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él preocupada.

Equius la miro no quería decirle lo que en verdad le paso, así que comienza a pensar, se queda un rato en silencio hasta que le contesto.

Equius: D- Me declare a Aradia y me rechazo, me siento muy triste-dijo soltando un suspiro, no le gustaba mentir así pero era necesario.

Nepeta se arrastra hasta al lado de Equius y lo abraza: :33 ¡No estés triste! ya encontraras a alguien mejor-dijo sonriente intentando animarlo.

Equius: D- ¡Pero no quiero a nadie más!-dijo mirando a un costado.

Nepeta: :33 Pero no puedes hacer que te ame forzosamente, tal vez ella no sea tu pareja purrfecta.

Equius: D- No creo poder querer a nadie más...

Nepeta: :33 Ya purrdras superarlo-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Equius.

Equius suspira: D- No 100 creo, pero necesito estar so100...

Nepeta suelta un pequeño suspiro: :33 Esta bien Equius, volveré cuando te sientas un poco más mejor-dijo levantándose- ¡ánimo!-dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro para luego retirarse.

Equius mira como se aleja Nepeta y esta cierra la puerta detrás suyo cuando sale, dejando solo a Equius quien aún permanecía depresivo. Karkat tembloroso abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale solo para ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer, no podía estar encerrado todo el tiempo. Gamzee estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando a lo lejos mira a Karkat y decide no entrar, no por el momento y se aleja lentamente solo para toparse con Nepeta.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Gamzee qué haces?

Gamzee se asusta: ¡hOlA sIs!-dijo portándose normalmente y sonriéndole como siempre-¿CoMo HaS eStAdO sIs?, ¡TeNgO qUe DaRtE uNa GrAn NoTiCiA!

Nepeta: :33 Eh estado bien, ¿qué clase de noticia?-pregunto curiosa.

Gamzee: eQuIuS y KaRkAt Se PeLeArOn Y aL pArEcEr Se Te Ha pReSeNtAdO uNa OpOrTuNiDaD pArA eStAr CoN kArKaT y SeR mAtEsPrIt-dijo aun sonriendo.

Nepeta se queda sorprendida: :33 ¡¿En serio?!-dijo alegre pero luego recordó a su moirail depresivo- me siento triste porque Equius está muy triste... Solo espero que lo supere.

Gamzee: y Lo HaRa, KaRkAt EsTa En La CoCiNa SiS-dijo comenzando a alejarse-sUeRte.

Nepeta sonrie un poco y algo nerviosa para luego irse a donde la cocina, al entrar encuentra a un Karkat desanimado comiendo algo de cereal, se acerca tímidamente y se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa quedando frente a Karkat.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Hola Karkitty! ¿Sucede algo?

Karkat no mira a Nepeta y sigue comiendo: NADA NUEVO, SOLO QUE NO PUDE DORMIR BIEN-dijo desanimado.

Nepeta: :33 Ya veo, pero eso puede arreglarse con una siesta-dijo intentando animarlo.

Karkat: TAL VEZ-dijo aun comiendo su cereal.

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Karkat termina su cereal y se levanta para irse.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Karkitty!-dijo levantándose intentando detener a Karkat.

Karkat: ¿QUE PASA?-dijo sin muchas ganas ni si quiera de molestarse.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Qui-quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-dijo tímida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Karkat se queda en silencio durante un rato para luego asentir débilmente, Nepeta estaba emocionada y alegre al ver que Karkat asiente, y va donde él para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hacia fuera del hogar e ir a pasear, Karkat no se opuso para nada estaba demasiado deprimido.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Vas a animarte con esto Karkitty!

Karkat: NO LO CREO-dijo murmurando para sí mismo.

Nepeta no escucho sus murmuros y ya fuera de la casa comenzó a caminar junto con él, Karkat y va lento por no tener ganas de estar paseando, Nepeta notaba su depresión, era bastante visible e intento animarlo incontables veces.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Mira Karkitty!-dijo tomando una flor y regresando con Karkat para dársela-¿no es hermosa?

Karkat: SI, SI, ES UNA HERMOSA FLOR-dijo sin interés alguno.

Nepeta se sintió algo triste porque al parecer no salió como ella quería pero no se rendiría por nada en el mundo, seguiría intentándolo una y otra vez.

Nepeta: :33 Es un lindo día ¿no Karkitty?

Karkat: A MI ME PARECE IGUAL COMO LOS DEMÁS DÍAS...

Nepeta: :33 Es un día normal pero si lo miras bien es hermoso.

Karkat: NO CREO PODER VER LA BELLEZA DE ESTE DÍA.

Nepeta: :33 Yo haré que lo veas-murmuro y luego se le echo encima juguetona.

Karkat se tambalea y se cae al piso, Nepeta comienza a ronronearle un poco y a hacerle cosquillas, Karkat comienza a reírse inevitablemente y a retorcerse.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Sonríe Karkitty! ¡Sonríe!-decía mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

Karkat seguía riendo hasta que empezó a rogarle que parara, Nepeta poco a poco dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

Karkat: ¡NO HAGAS ESO NEPETA!

Nepeta: :33 Solo quería hacerte sonreír.

Karkat suelta un suspiro: GRACIAS POR ESO-dijo en un murmuro para levantarse.

Nepeta: :33 Aun no acaba el día, ¿quieres ver el atardecer Karkitty?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karkat se queda en silencio y asiente no tenía nada que hacer y eso no sería ninguna pérdida de tiempo, por lo que siguió con Nepeta hasta que anocheció, Gamzee los observaba desde una ventana de su hogar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.


	11. Capitulo 11

Un nuevo día comienza y Karkat se levanta un poco menos deprimido, esta vez intenta olvidar su tristeza para pensar en una forma de arreglar posiblemente el problema con Gamzee y regresar con Equius. Sale de su cuarto solo para encontrarse con Sollux.

Sollux: ¡KK! ¿Cómo ha2 e2tado? haciia tiiempo que no te miiraba por aquii, ¿e2taba2 enfermo?

Karkat: SI, ME SENTIA MAL PERO AHORA ESTOY MEJOR, NO TIENES PORQUE PREOCUPARTE-dijo mintiéndole.

Sollux: Me alegra, ¿te parece 2ii vamo2 a jugar viideo juego2 a fe2tejar que ya e2ta2 mejor?

Karkat asiente poniendo media sonrisa ante su amigo, antes Sollux era su moirail y a veces extrañaba esa relación que antes tenían, por lo que acepta para animarse más, y se va al cuarto de Sollux junto con él para jugar video juegos. Por otro lado Gamzee y Nepeta estaban a fuera sentados juntos en el pastizal, Nepeta le estaba contando a Gamzee lo que hizo con Karkat, Gamzee solo la escuchaba mirándola y admirando su físico gatuno que le hace ver tierna era como si no le prestase atención pero aun así él sabía de que estaba hablando ella. Nepeta parecía tener muchas esperanzas de que su relación con Karkat en un futuro mejore y terminasen como matesprit, y se notaba.

Cercas estaba Terezi caminando hasta escuchar un golpear fuerte provenir más adelante, y camino más adelante para descubrir que provocó aquello, y se encontró con un Equius molesto que golpeaba enormes rocas para destruirlas.

Terezi: H3Y 3QU1US, ¿QU3 H4C3S ROMP13NDO ROC4S?-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Equius: D- So100 estoy agudizando mi fuerza-dijo mintiendo, lo hacía para poder bajar su tristeza y desquitarse de su ira.

Terezi: Y4 V3O, ¿S4B3S PORQU3 K4RK4T NO H4 S4L1DO D3 SU H4B1T4C1ÓN?-pregunto curiosa de saber que pasaba con el troll malhumorado.

Equius rompe una roca con fuerza al escuchar que preguntaba por Karkat y a la vez su pregunta le hizo sentir curioso y preocupado.

Equius: D- No, no 100 se, ¿tú sabes algo al respecto?-dijo intentando no sonar preocupado.

Terezi niega y su curiosidad aumenta al oler la reacción de Equius: ¿P4S4 4LGO?

Equius comienza a sudar un poco por miedo a que sepa que estaba mal a causa de que vio como un alta sangre se acostaba con el mutante que el amaba.

Equius: D- Nada importante-dijo enderezándose para luego alejarse de Terezi mientras sudaba.

Terezi logro olfatear que Equius estaba sudando, al parecer ella dedujo que a Equius le ocurría algo, pero poco después noto que este se había ido, ella se levanto y siguió andando por el lugar acompañada de su bastón mientras deducía que le pasaba a Equius. Después de unas tres horas, Karkat sale de la habitación de Sollux ya cansado de jugar con la consola, y comienza a alejarse, Gamzee estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación por un camino diferente, y sin darse cuenta se topa con Karkat, frente a frente, Gamzee se queda sin saber que hablar, y actúa normal.

Gamzee: hEy HoLa BeSt FrIeNd-dijo saludándolo.

Karkat solo le dedica una mirada de odio e ira: ¡NADA DE BEST FRIENDS! ¿COMO PODEMOS SER AHORA MOIRAILS DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?-dijo muy molesto.

Gamzee cambia su carácter, se sentía culpable y no sabía qué hacer ante lo que Karkat le decía.

Gamzee: yO uH... ¿lO sIeNtO bRo?

Karkat: ¡NO ACEPTARE TUS DISCULPAS! ¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE!-dijo gritándole, Gamzee y va a hablar pero este lo interrumpe y no lo deja-NO PUEDO PERDONARTE POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO, NUESTRA RELACIÓN DE MOIRAILS TERMINO, ¡¿OÍSTE?! ¡TERMINO!-dijo gritándole para luego seguir su camino y empujar bruscamente a Gamzee a un lado para quitarlo del camino.

Gamzee se quedo algo shockeado sin poder procesar aun nada, hasta que recordo lo último que su moirail dijo, gracias a lo que le había hecho a Karkat, su relación se había terminado, eso deprimió a Gamzee, quería mucho a Karkat como su mejor amigo, y ahora no sabía como remediarlo, Nepeta había estado en una habitación cerca y estaba a punto de salir solo hasta que escucho lo último que dijo Karkat, ella se asomo y solo miro a Gamzee con la mirada baja y un par de lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla, ella bajo la mirada y abrió la puerta solo para acercarse a Gamzee y abrazarlo.

Nepeta: :33 Karkitty no hablaba en serio Gamzee, de seguro le paso algo y solo se desquito contigo, no estaba consciente de lo que dijo-dijo intentando animarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero ella no sabía lo que Gamzee había hecho.

Gamzee correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba: HoNk-respondió mientras sollozaba y era consolado por Nepeta.

Karkat sale de la casa a dar un paseo para que se le pase el enojo, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar y a ver terminado con Gamzee en un ataque de ira le había dolido y más al recordar lo que este le hizo, no podía perdonarlo pero a la vez se sentía culpable ya que posiblemente Gamzee sentía sentimientos rojos hacia él, y puede que lo haya visto con Equius y por celos lo había violado, pero esa solo era una teoría. Karkat se recargo en un árbol y se dejo caer al suelo de sentón, solo para doblar sus rodillas y abrazar sus piernas para sollozar en silencio.

Terezi aun estaba cerca y pudo oler que alguien lloraba y reconocía ese tipo de olor, así que se acerca a ver que le pasaba al troll malhumorado.

Terezi: ¿PORQU3 LLOR4S K3RKL3S?

Karkat: ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-dijo levantando su mirada para ver a Terezi-TERMINE MI RELACIÓN DE MOIRAILS CON GAMZEE.

Terezi: Y4 V3O LO S13NTO MUCHO K4RKL3S-dijo sentándose a su lado.

Karkat: VOLVERE A REANUDAR MI RELACIÓN DE MOIRAILS CON SOLLUX-dijo después de guardar silencio durante un pequeño rato.

Terezi se quedo en silencio hasta que opino: B13N, ¿CU4L FU3 L4 R4ZÓN POR L4 CU4L ROMP1ST3 CON G4MZ33?-dijo curiosa.

Karkat: ES POR UNA PELEA QUE TUVIMOS, POR FAVOR DEJA DE PREGUNTAR, NO QUIERO HABLAR AL RESPECTO DE ESO-dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas las cuales estaba abrazando.

Terezi: B13N-dijo mirándolo mientras intentaba deducir lo que ocurría, aunque era algo complicado, luego iría a investigar con Gamzee.

Por otro lado, Nepeta intentaba animar a Gamzee por el rompimiento, mientras que en estos momentos Terezi lo hacía con Karkat, y a la vez lo apoyaba en su próxima nueva relación con Sollux.


	12. Capitulo 12

En este día Karkat decidió ir con Sollux para proponerle volver a ser moirails, se sentía algo nervioso porque no sabía como decírselo para Karkat era un poco complicado, tuvo que pasar por tantos problemas y todavía no supera lo de Equius ni si quiera el rompimiento con Gamzee pero estaba seguro que su nueva relación con Sollux lo animaría y lo ayudaría a superar lo de Gamzee.

Por otro lado Gamzee aun seguía planeando que hacer para que Karkat volviese de nuevo a ser su moirail y estaba recibiendo apoyo de Nepeta y al mismo tiempo apoyaba a Nepeta para que su relación con Karkat pasara a ser relación de matesprit, en cuanto a Equius, este seguía igual no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba de Karkat aun lo amaba pero no sabía si su "amado" sentía lo mismo por él aun.

A llegado la hora y Karkat está dispuesto a pedirle a Sollux que volviese a ser su moirail, Karkat estaba en el parque y había citado a Sollux, junto a Karkat estaba Terezi quien lo apoyaba en esta nueva relación que quería con Sollux, en cuanto a Gamzee este no sabía ni si quiera lo que hacía Karkat, tampoco sabía que en este día Karkat le pediría a Sollux que fuese su moirail, Gamzee estaba hablando o mejor dicho planeando junto con Nepeta como hacerle para poder volver a reanudar su relación de moirails con Karkat.

Sollux llega al lugar en el cual fue citado, mira a Karkat y lo saluda animado al igual que también saluda a Terezi y ella también responde con un saludo.

Sollux: ¿Para qué queriia2 ciitarme KK?

Karkat: YO EMM... QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO-dijo un poco nervioso.

Sollux: ¿A 2ii? ¿Que quiiere2 preguntarme KK?-dijo curioso.

Karkat: QUIERO PREGUNTARTE... ¿SI TU QUISIERAS VOLVER A SER MI MOIRAIL?

Sollux se quedo algo confuso: ¿Qué pa2o con tu relaciión con Gamzee?

Karkat: BUENO, ROMPI CON EL POR QUE LO NUESTRO NO FUNCIONO...-dijo suspirante.

Sollux: Mmm... Ya veo-dijo pensativo.

Karkat: ENTONCES... ¿CUÁL ES TU RESPUESTA?-dijo nervioso y con algo de miedo y ansiedad al querer saber su respuesta.

Sollux: Biien... mmm... creo que...-dijo pensando en si aceptar o no su petición.

Karkat: SOLO DALE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD A NUESTRA RELACION-dijo intentando convencerlo.

Sollux se quedo mirando pensativo a Karkat durante un rato: E2ta biien, no perdemo2 nada con iintentarlo-dijo aceptando a comenzar de nuevo su relación de moirails.

Karkat sonríe ampliamente cuando Sollux accedió: ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA VEZ LO NUESTRO FUNCIONARA-dijo haciendo puño su mano para chocarlo junto con Sollux.

Sollux asiente chocando su puño con Karkat como buenos amigos, Terezi al escuchar la conversación y escuchar que ahora reanudaran su relación como moirails sonríe ampliamente feliz de que ahora Karkat estará más animado y de que tal vez saldrá más seguido de su habitación.

Terezi: ¡F3L1C1D4D3S CH1COS!-dijo aplaudiendo y acercándose a ellos sonriente.

Sollux: ¿Que le2 parece 2ii vamo2 a fe2tejar jugando viideo juego2?-decía proponiendo una idea.

Karkat: ME PARECE BIEN, SI LO HACEMOS DESPUÉS DE QUE VAYAMOS A FESTEJAR CON UN RICO POSTRE-dijo saboreando algún helado o un pastel.

Terezi: ¡SU3N4 D3L1C1OSO!-decía tomando su bastón.

Sollux: ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué e2peramo2 entonce2?-dijo comenzando a ir directo a por un postre.

Karkat y Terezi lo siguen hambrientos de algún dulce. Equius había estado pensando mientras estaba en su habitación y decide ir a por una botella de leche, se levanta y sale de su cuarto para ir a por la leche, pero al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con Gamzee bebiendo una faygo, al verlo una ira tremenda le llega y en un rápido movimiento lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta.

Equius: D- Eres un maldito, ¡¿cómo te atreves a acostarte con Karkat?! ¡¿Porqué 100 hiciste?!-dijo mirándolo con ira, y se estaba conteniendo para no romperle los huesos.

Gamzee se asusta: tRaNqUiLo HeRmAnO, sOlO tRaNqUiLiSaTe-dijo intentando convencerlo para que no lo golpee.

Equius aprieta más su agarre: D- No me pidas que me tranquilice eso me enfurece más, ¡quiero una e%plicación!-dijo golpeándolo contra la mesa rompiéndola y dejando en el suelo.

Gamzee hace una mueca de dolor cuando Equius rompe la mesa con él, y lo mira no sabía cómo decirle el porqué se había acostado con Karkat. Nepeta estaba en la otra habitación, y va a hacer pastelillos siguiendo los pasos que Gamzee le había dicho que siguiera para hacer pastelillos solo hasta que escucho un golpe y que la mesa se rompe, eso la preocupo y se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta solo para ver que su moirail estaba por golpear a Gamzee, se acerca para detenerlo.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Equius! ¡Detente! ¡Basta!-dijo abrazando uno de sus brazos.

Equius: D- Hazte a un lado Nepeta, necesito arreglar algunas cosas con él.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Pero no lo hagas de esa manera!-dijo preocupada y mira a Gamzee-lo que sea que haya hecho lo hizo por mi-dijo para protegerlo.

Equius se quedo impactado y la mira: D- Gamzee se acostó con Karkat... ¿por ti?...-dijo mirándola muy confuso.

Nepeta se quedo impactada: :33 ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!-dijo mientras se le erizaba la cola de enojo y miraba a Gamzee- ¡¿Te acostaste con Karkitty?! -dijo molesta-¡¿cómo pudiste?!-dijo con ojos llorosos.

Gamzee suspira de tristeza no quería verla llorar: lO sIeNtO mUcHo Lo HiCe PoRqUe No SoPoRtAbA vErTe lLoRaR, y ErA lA uNiCa FoRmA eN lA qUe TeNdRiAs UnA oPoRtUnIdAd CoN kArkAt-dijo triste.

Equius ahora lo había entendido todo, Nepeta y va a gritarle muchas cosas a Gamzee cuando es interrumpida por Equius.

Equius: D- Tu... ¿cómo pudiste?

Nepeta volteo a mirar a Equius aun con sus ojos llorosos: :33 ¿Ehh?

Equius: D- Supiste todo este tiempo mi relación con Karkat... ¡y no me lo dijiste!-dijo molesto.

Nepeta: :33 ¡¿Tú cómo pudiste?! Sabías que desde hace ya mucho tiempo amaba a Karkitty y me lo quitaste-dijo comenzando a llorar.

Equius: D- 100 siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada si el también siente lo mismo, y tú te dejaste llevar por tus ce100s e hiciste que Gamzee se acostara con Karkat, y eso me dolió mucho-dijo molesto y baja la mirada-si no vas a aceptar nunca 100 que yo siento por Karkat y si no aceptas nuestra relación me temo que hasta aquí llego nuestra relación de moirails...-dijo serio y muy dolido aguantaba las lagrimas.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Equius?-dijo mientras muchas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡no te vayas!-dijo saltando hacia él para abrazarlo.

Equius solo le da la espalda y comienza a caminar para salir haciendo que Nepeta cayese al suelo al no poder alcanzarlo.

Equius se detiene: D- No Nepeta... Se termino-dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras unas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

Nepeta comienza a llorar muy dolida por el rompimiento de su relación con Equius, Gamzee se entristece e intenta animar a Nepeta acercándose a ella.

Nepeta aparta de un manotazo la mano de Gamzee: :33 ¡Todo es por tu culpa Gamzee!-dijo levantándose- ¡te acostaste con Karkitty! ¡Me traicionaste! y ahora Equius y yo ya no somos moirails-dijo llorando y con las mangas de su chaleco verde intenta limpiarlas- ¡Ya no quiero verte nunca más! ¡No quiero que me hables! ¡Y apoyo la nueva relación de Karkitty!-dijo molesta mientras lloraba y sale de la cocina corriendo.

Gamzee se sintió muy dolido por lo último que Nepeta le dijo, fue un dolor profundo en su pecho que hizo que se llevara una mano a este y comenzase a llorar, lo había perdido todo, su moirail y la troll la cual lo estaba apoyando y superando ese rompimiento ahora no tenía a nadie, solo le quedaba Tavros pero él siempre estaba con Vriska, antes Gamzee y Tavros eran moirails pero dudaba mucho que pudiera reanudar su relación con Tavros y ahora estaba solo sin nadie que lo consolara...


	13. Capitulo 13

Después de tantos problemas pasa un tiempo en el cual Karkat y Sollux estaban teniendo una muy buena y enriquecedora relación de moirails, donde Equius ya no estaba tan deprimido al saber que Karkat no se había acostado con Gamzee porque quiso si no porque este lo violo pero aun no sabía qué hacer con el rompimiento que tuvo con Nepeta por otro lado Nepeta y Gamzee ahora eran los deprimidos, Nepeta se la pasaba en su hogar con su lusus y Gamzee no salía para nada de su habitación, y tampoco había bebido ni comido pie de slime.

Karkat se encontraba este nuevo día con Sollux conversando fuera de sus casas sobre lo bien que y va esta nueva relación, por otro lado con Gamzee, este estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su cuarto estaba sobrio, sentía una ira y un gran dolor en su interior que lo hacía estar frío y sin si quiera tener el valor de abrir la puerta y salir a dar la cara pero aun así se encontraba planeando, hacía ya pocos días en los que se puso a pensar en Karkat y Nepeta, por un lado tenía enormes deseos de reanudar su relación con Karkat como moirails pero además se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos rojos hacia Nepeta, y sin esperar nada más decide hacer un cambio, se levanta y estando sobrio abre la puerta de su habitación y sale.

Nepeta estaba a fuera de su casa mirando su reflejo en un charco de agua, aun estaba deprimida, Gamzee pasa caminando cercas de la casa de Nepeta tan cercas que Nepeta pudo sentir su presencia y al visualizarlo pudo notar que estaba sobrio eso la atemorizó y no hizo ningún ruido por miedo a que Gamzee pudiese hacerle algo por lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás, pero Gamzee la ignora completamente y sigue su camino.

Karkat: ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE NUESTRA RELACIÓN DE FRUTOS-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sollux: Opiino lo mii2mo KK, da ma2 fruto2 que nue2tra antiigua relaciión-dijo igual de sonriente.

Karkat: NADA PODRA ARRUINAR ESTO, O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO-dijo mirando el cielo.

Sollux asiente: Oye KK, ¿puedo 2aber porque e2taba2 ante2 ma2 tiiempo con Equiiu2?-dijo curioso.

Karkat: BUENO, ESTABA MAS TIEMPO CON ÉL POR QUE ES EL QUE ME DA LECHE PARA COMER MIS GALLETAS Y ADEMÁS ROMPIA LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA Y SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA MAS TIEMPO CON EL POR NEGOCIOS-dijo mintiendo ya que no quería que supieran su antigua relación con Equius.

Sollux: ¿Entonce2 te gu2ta la leche de Equiiu2?-dijo mirándolo pícaramente con una risita.

Karkat se sonroja por completo y niega: ¡NO! ¡SOLO LA LECHE DE SU LUSUS!-decía avergonzado por lo que Sollux había dicho.

Sollux comienza a reír a carcajadas al ver a Karkat con la cara como tomate, pero deja de carcajear al sentir una presencia más y al ver quién era, resulta ser Gamzee pero no el Gamzee de siempre si no uno que daba miedo, un Gamzee sobrio, Karkat también se percato y al mirarlo lo miro algo molesto.

Karkat: ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES GAMZEE?-dijo cruzándose de brazos con un tono serio de voz.

Gamzee: qUiErO qUe VuElVaS a SeR mI mOiRaIl HiJo De PuTa-dijo con un tono frío de voz y su sonrisa psicótica.

Karkat: NO, NO SERE TU MOIRAIL NI AUNQUE ME VENGAS A ROGAR DE RODILLAS-dijo firme en su respuesta.

Sollux siente algo de miedo y mira a Karkat: KK… Gamzee e2ta 2obriio…-dijo en un susurro.

Gamzee: EnToNcEs Me DeShArE dE tU aCtUaL mOiRaIl-dijo abalanzándose en contra de Sollux para eliminarlo y así que Karkat venga llorando con él y le pida ser de nuevos moirails.

Sollux se queda algo impactado y mira como Gamzee se le intenta abalanzar pero Karkat actúa y empuja a Sollux fuera de su camino para recibir a un Gamzee sobrio impactándolo y ambos cayendo y rodando colina abajo hasta quedar completamente en el suelo, Gamzee estaba arriba de Karkat y lo tenía inmovilizado de los brazos.

Karkat: ¡GAMZEE! ¡SUELTAME!-dijo forcejeando.

Gamzee: No HaStA qUe VuElVaS a SeR mI MoIrAiL-dijo apretando más su agarre.

Karkat intenta safarse: ¡SUELTAME GAMZEE! NO VOY A ACCEDER PORQUE POR TU CULPA MI RELACIÓN CON EQUIUS TERMINO-dijo dejando de forcejear para ver a Gamzee a los ojos-ME LASTIMASTE Y ESO NO PUEDO PERDONARLO…-dijo serio.

Gamzee se queda unos momentos en silencio, fue un rato que para Karkat fue algo eterno y de nuevo este intento forcejear hasta que sintió que Gamzee apretaba más y miro como de sus ojos salían lagrimas, Karkat se sorprende.

Gamzee: ¡Lo SiEnTo! ¡Lo HiCe PoR nEpEtA pOrQuE mE gUsTa!-decía llorando.

Karkat se quedo sorprendido al escuchar que lo hizo por Nepeta y al mismo tiempo se queda muy confuso.

Karkat: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?...

Gamzee: NePeTa Te AmA, y ElLa EsTaBa SuFrIeNdO mUcHo PoR tU rElAcIoN cOn EqUiUs-decía aflojando su agarre-Y lA uNiCa FoRmA dE qUe TuViErA uNa OpOrTuNiDaD cOnTiGo Es QuE rOmPiErAs CoN eQuIuS y PaRa QuE rOmPiErAn TeNiA qUe HaCeR qUe EqUiUs PeNsEsArA qUe Lo EnGaÑaBaS aCoStAnDoTe CoNmIgO-decía soltándolo para limpiarse algunas lagrimas-lO SiEnTo MuChO eN sErIo Lo SiEnTo, Me DuElE mUcHo HaBeR hEcHo EsO, pErO tE dI mI vIrGinIdAd pOr QuE tE qUiErO mUcHo Y eReS eL mEjOr MoIrAiL qUe He TeNiDo En Mi JoDiDa ViDa… ¡PoR fAvOr VuElVe A sEr Mi MoIrAiL!-decía llorando mirando a Karkat a los ojos.

Karkat lo miraba, se sentía algo mal por Gamzee nunca lo había visto llorar por alguna relación de cuadrantes, pero podía entender aquellos sentimientos que su ex moirail sentía hacia Nepeta, además estaba algo enojado por Nepeta aunque no podía culparla ya que ella sentía sentimientos rojos por él desde hacía tiempo. Karkat suelta un suspiro largo y se levanta un poco para abrazar a Gamzee.

Karkat: GAMZEE… LO SIENTO PERO NO ES TAN FACIL TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN CUANDO ESTA DANDO FRUTOS…-dijo refiriéndose a su relación con Sollux-DEJE A SOLLUX PARA COMENZAR UNA RELACIÓN CONTIGO COMO MOIRAILS Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A HACER ESO, LO SIENTO GAMZEE…-dijo dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

Gamzee lo abraza fuerte y llora en el hombro de su ex moirail ya que al parecer su ex moirail no quería darle otra oportunidad.

Gamzee: pOr FaVoR kArKaT nO mE hAgAs EsTo…-decía mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Karkat: LO SIENTO GAMZEE…

Gamzee: DaMe OtRa OpOrTuNiDaD-decía rogándole en llantos mientras lo miraba a los ojos dejando su hombro para que lo mirase, Gamzee parecía miserable en esa postura.

Karkat: LO SIENTO GAMZEE…-decía desviando su mirada hacia otro lado para no tener que mirar a Gamzee, hasta recordar a Nepeta-PERO PUEDO AYUDARTE EN TU RELACIÓN CON NEPETA LLENANDO TU CUADRANTE DE AUSTICIPE-decía intentando animar a su ex moirail.

Gamzee intenta calmarse para mirar a Karkat esperanzado en poder tener alguna relación con Nepeta como matesprit.

Gamzee: ¿HaBlAs En SeRiO?-decía con ojos brillantes y llorosos mirando a Karkat.

Karkat asiente: SI, ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER PARA AGRADECERTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN EL CUAL FUISTE MI MOIRAIL Y ME APOYASTE EN MUCHAS COSAS-dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Gamzee se limpia las lágrimas para sonreír un poco: Si TeRmInAn Tú Y soLlUx Mi CuAdRaNtE dE mOiRaIlS eStArA vAcIo SoLo pArA tI-decía sonriente.

Karkat asiente: GRACIAS GAMZEE-dijo levantándose para darle la mano a Gamzee y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sollux baja junto con Terezi, había ido con ella a pedir ayuda y ambos estaban muy preocupados.

Sollux: ¡KK! ¿e2ta2 biien? ¡¿Gamzee te la2tiimo?!-decía protector poniéndose delante de Karkat y protegiéndolo de Gamzee mientras sus ojos brillaban listo para luchar y utilizar sus poderes.

Terezi se pone al lado de Sollux para proteger a Karkat a toda costa de Gamzee.

Karkat niega: ESTOY BIEN, YA ARREGLE LAS COSAS CON GAMZEE-dijo apartando a Sollux y a Terezi para que se tranquilizaran.

Gamzee: sIeNtO mUcHo HaBeRlOs PrEoCuPaDo PoR nAdA-dijo mirando a Sollux y a Terezi.

Ellos suspiran de alivio y le sonríen a Karkat al saber que estaba bien y a Gamzee lo miran igual de aliviados.

Sollux: Cuiida tu e2tado 2obriio da miedo y con lo que pa2o la ultiima vez no podemo2 e2tar totalmente relajado2.

Gamzee: SiEnTo TaMbIeN eSo-dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Terezi: ¿3NTONC3S TODO 3ST4 4RR3GL4DO?-pregunta curiosa.

Karkat asiente: SI, VAMOS A POR UN POSTRE PARA FESTEJAR-dijo refiriéndose a su nueva relación en un cuadrante diferente con Gamzee y la buena relación que tenía con Sollux como moirails.

Terezi, Gamzee y Sollux siguen a Karkat a por un postre y convivir como los compañeros que son.


	14. Capitulo 14

Al día siguiente cuando las cosas con Gamzee y Karkat se arreglaron, Karkat tenía planeado ir a hablar con Nepeta respecto a Gamzee, se prepara y sale de su hogar para ir de visita a con su compañera a arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas. Por otro lado Nepeta seguía aun depresiva y estaba acostada dentro de su hogar recargada en el estomago de su lusus, hasta que cierta voz que ella conocía a la perfección la llama desde a fuera.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Karkitty?-dice levantándose y arreglándose para recibir al mutante, y se va directo a la entrada de su hogar para recibirlo- Hola Karkitty-dijo con una sonrisa.

Karkat: HOLA NEPETA… ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO?-dice mirando a la joven troll causante de tales problemas.

Nepeto: :33 Yo estoy bien Karkitty, ¿qué tal tu relación de moirails con Sollux?-dijo a un sonriente aunque por dentro estaba aun depresiva.

Karkat: ESTA DANDO FRUTOS, NOS VA BIEN EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero luego la mira un poco con seriedad-NECESITO HABLAR DE ALGO CONTIGO.

Nepeta: :33 Me alegra…-dijo aun sonriendo hasta escuchar lo otro que le dijo- ¿sobre qué Karkitty?-dijo con una mirada curiosa.

Karkat: SE QUE TU SABÍAS MI RELACIÓN CON EQUIUS Y SE QUE POR TU CAUSA NUESTRA RELACIÓN TUVO CIERTO PROBLEMAS QUE NOS EMBARCO A AMBOS EN DEPRESIÓN-dijo pensativo al decir "ambos" ya que no sabía cómo estaría Equius al respecto.

Nepeta se queda algo perpleja: :33 ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva y el troll que se le había cruzado por la mente era Gamzee y eso hizo que ella bufara.

Karkat: NO LE HECHES CULPA A GAMZEE, Y HE VENIDO A HABLAR SOBRE ESTE TEMA CONTIGO-dijo entrando a su hogar-SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER HABER CORRESPONDIDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS NEPETA, Y HABERME ENAMORADO DE EQUIUS PERO TU COMO MOIRAIL DEBISTE HABER ACEPTADO NUESTRA RELACIÓN-dijo sentándose para luego mirarla-SABES QUE TE HE RECHAZADO Y ESTAS PERFECTAMENTE INFORMADA QUE SOLO TE VEO COMO UNA AMIGA-dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Nepeta suspira triste y va a sentarse al lado de Karkat: :33 Lo siento Karkitty, pero me puse celosa y siempre he intentado hacer que me gustes pero nunca lo consigo y el simple hecho de que Equius sea correspondido por ti me molesta, pero es que te amo demasiado Karkitty-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Karkat le pone una mano en el hombro: LOSE, POR ESO ME DISCULPO… POR NO PODER CORRESPONDER TUS SENTIMIENTOS PERO DEBERÍAS YA DEJARME IR, TU DESTINO NO ESTAR CONMIGO, DALE OPORTUNIDAD A ALGUIEN QUE EN VERDAD TE APRECIE Y SIENTA LO MISMO QUE TU-dijo mirándola e intentando tranquilizarla-DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A GAMZEE, EL SE ACOSTO CONMIGO CON TAL DE QUE ROMPIESE CON EQUIUS PARA QUE TU PUDIERAS ACERCARTE MÁS A MI Y PUDIESE CORRESPONDERTE. EL LO HIZO PORQUE TE QUIERE Y A EMPEZADO A SENTIR SENTIMIENTOS ROJOS POR TI.

Nepeta al escucharlo se queda confusa: :33 ¿Ese tonto me ama?...-mira a un costado molesta-Estoy muy molesta con el purr haberse acostado contigo y ser el causante de mi rompimiento con Equius-dijo lloriqueando un poco.

Karkat: PERO LO HIZO POR TI, Y ESO ES LO QUE DEBE DE CONTAR, DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, NO PIERDES NADA CON ESO-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de confianza.

Nepeta: :33 ¿Pero porqué jamás me diste una oportunidad? Yo purrde haberte hecho feliz Karkitty-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le estaban saliendo.

Karkat: ESE ES OTRO CASO, INTENTE QUERERTE PERO NO FUNCIONO NEPETA, JAMAS ME ATRAJISTE COMO MATESPRIT PERO ERES UNA BUENA AMIGA Y SOLO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE AMARME PORQUE ESOS SENTIMIENTOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS TE ESTAN DAÑANDO Y TE ESTAN HACIENDO SUFRIR-baja un poco la mirada-Y ME ENTRISTECE, ASI QUE POR FAVOR DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A GAMZEE, NO PIERDES NADA CON ESO, DE SEGURO SERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO Y SI NO LO SON PUES YA HABRA ALGUIEN QUE TE AME-dijo mirándola nuevamente intentando convencerla.

Nepeta: :33 Lo entiendo…-dijo limpiando lo que le queda de lagrimas-Esta bien… Lo haré por ti Karkitty, le daré una oportunidad a Gamzee.

Karkat sonríe: GRACIAS NEPETA, ADEMÁS TE AYUDARE A REANUDAR TU RELACIÓN CON EQUIUS, NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE SU RELACIÓN DE MOIRAILS TERMINARA POR ESTO-dijo levantándose-VOLVERE CON GAMZEE EN LA TARDE, USTEDES DOS TENDRAN UNA ESPECIE DE CITA Y YA ESTA HECHA-dijo llendose.

Nepeta: :33 ¡Gracias Karkitty! Pero es muy apresurado eso-dijo levantándose y siguiendo a Karkat hasta la puerta.

Karkat: MIRALO COMO UNA CITA DE AMIGOS YO ESTARE CON USTEDES JUNTO CON SOLLUX, NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, LO QUE PASE TENDRA QUE PASAR ALGÚN DÍA, NO SE PUEDE FORZAR A AGUIEN A AMAR A OTRO QUE NO AMA-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Nepeta asiente con una sonrisa tímida: :33 Uh… Eso me alivia, gracias Karkitty-dijo mirándolo aun tímida.

Karkat: GRACIAS A TI-dijo revolviéndole el cabello-HASTA MÁS TARDE ENTONCES-dijo despidiéndose y se va.

Nepeta le dice adiós a Karkat con la mano y vuelve a con su lusus para arreglarse para más tarde. Karkat sigue su camino y va donde Gamzee para darle las buenas noticias de lo que consiguió, se para frente a su casa y toca la puerta. Gamzee poco después abre bebiendo una botella de faygo.

Gamzee: hOlA hErMaNo-dijo con su típica sonrisa dejando de beber faygo.

Karkat: HOLA, TE TRAIGO BUENAS NOTICIAS, NEPETA ACEPTO DARTE UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD-dijo sonriendo-Y USTEDES DOS SALDRAN ESTA TARDE ASI QUE ARREGLATE.

Gamzee se le cae la botella de faygo de la sorpresa: ¡¿En SeRiO hErMaNo?!-dijo sorprendido-¡Es Un JoDiDo MiLaGrO! ¡gRaCiAs KaRkAt!-dijo abrazando a Karkat y lo carga con el abrazo despegándolo del suelo.

Karkat: TRANQUILO GAMZEE, NO TIENES QUE AGRADECERMELO-dijo intentando safarse del abrazo.

Gamzee sonriente deja a Karkat en el suelo: bIeN iRe A cAmBiArMe-dijo tomando la botella de faygo que se le cayó al suelo.

Karkat: BIEN, VENDRE POR TI MÁS AL RATO, YO IRE CON SOLLUX, NOS VEMOS LUEGO-dijo dándole la espalda para ir con Sollux y contarle lo sucedido.

Karkat siguió de nuevo su camino y fue hasta la casa de Sollux la cual toca la puerta algo alegre, Sollux poco después de escuchar golpes en su puerta la abre y al ver que era Karkat le sonríe.

Sollux: ¡KK!-dijo alegre mirando a su moirail.

Karkat: ¡SOLLUX! LOGRE QUE NEPETA LE DIERA A GAMZEE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALIR, Y ESTA TARDE TENDRAN UNA CITA Y NOSOTROS IREMOS DE APOYO, BUENO SI TU QUIERES VENIR…-dijo algo tímido lo último que dijo.

Sollux: ¡Claro que voy KK!-dijo saliendo-ya e2toy lii2to, ¿a que hora2 2erá?

Karkat: ESTA TARDE, ¿QUIERES PERDER ALGO DE TIEMPO A FUERA?-dijo curioso.

Sollux asiente: Por 2upue2to, hay que hacer tiiempo-dijo saliendo de su casa y acompañando a Karkat para perder algo de tiempo hasta que sea hora de la cita de Gamzee y Nepeta.

Y después de un largo rato de espera, la hora a llegado y Sollux con Karkat se van a recoger a Gamzee para irse con Nepeta y los cuatro salen como amigos, pero Sollux y Karkat les daban momentos a solas a Gamzee y Nepeta para que se conocieran mejor y pudiese funcionar una nueva relación entre ellos.


	15. Capitulo 15

Después de que Karkat haya arreglado las cosas con Nepeta y haber ayudado a Gamzee con Nepeta que por cierto en la cita al parecer estos dos comenzaron a llevarse bien, al día siguiente Karkat estaba dispuesto a arregla las cosas entre Equius y Nepeta, y su relación con él a toda costa.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala donde estaban los ordenadores, solo faltaba Karkat quien estaba en su habitación planeando como arreglar todo, mientras tanto Gamzee y Nepeta pasaban tiempo juntos primero como amigos, ya que Nepeta necesitaba apoyo por la falta de Equius.

Nepeta: :33 Espero que todo salga bien Gamzee, extraño mucho a Equius-decía sentada en una silla con ruedas.

Gamzee comienza a darle vueltas a Nepeta en la silla para alegrarla: ToDo SaLdRa BiEn NePeTa TeN fE eN kArKaT.

Nepeta ríe un poco divirtiéndose: :33 ¡Wiii!-decía elevando sus brazos divirtiéndose-eso es lo que espero-decía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Gamzee le daba vueltas en la silla.

Gamzee ríe junto con Nepeta y sigue dándole vueltas a la silla. Cerca de ellos estaban Sollux y Terezi hablando respecto a la relación de estos dos.

Terezi: S3 3ST4N LL3V4NDO B13N 3STOS DOS-decía riendo mientras escuchaba sus risas.

Sollux asiente: 2ii KK e2ta ayudando a Gamzee con Nepeta-dijo sentando mirando a Nepeta y a Gamzee.

Terezi: ¿4C4SO G4MZ33 T13N3 S3NT1M13NTOS ROJOS H4C14 N3P3T4?-dijo curiosa sobre el tema.

Sollux asiente: Lo que pa2a e2 que KK tiiene una buena relaciion conmigo y no puede e2tar con Gamzee, a2ii que 2e conviirtiio en 2u au2tiiciipe para ayudarlo con Nepeta como agradeciimiiento por haber 2iido un buen moiiraiil en el pa2ado-dijo explicando a Terezi la situación.

Terezi: 3NT13NDO, M3 P4R3C3 JUSTO-dijo asintiendo respecto a eso.

Sollux hace lo mismo hasta que alguien abre la puerta del cuarto violento como para llamar la atención. Karkat había entrado y con su mirada detecta a Equius cerca y se pone en medio de todos para que lo miraran.

Karkat: ¡ESCUCHENME TODOS!-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo nervioso-¡ME GUSTA EQUIUS! TENGO SENTIMIENTOS ROJOS HACIA ÉL, Y LO AMO DEMASIADO, NO LO SOPORTO MÁS-dijo avergonzado por lo que decía y mira a Equius-EQUIUS POR FAVOR VUELVE CONMIGO, Y REGRESA CON NEPETA, ELLA TE NECESITA, GAMZEE HIZO AQUELLO POR NEPETA PORQUE ELLA SUFRÍA POR MI, Y ESTA SUFRIENDO AHORA POR QUE LE FALTAS TU Y YO SUFRO PORQUE ME HACES MUCHA FALTA, TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO EQUIUS Y TE SIGO AMANDO…-decía mirándolo con cariño aunque se sentía avergonzado por lo que había dicho en voz alta.

Equius se queda sorprendido al escuchar todo lo que Karkat le dijo y ver que también le pedía que volviese con Nepeta, eso lo cautivo aunque aun se sentía adolorido por lo que había hecho Nepeta, Equius se acerca a Karkat para darle un abrazo no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo, los demás se quedan perplejos sin saber que estaba pasando a excepción de Sollux y Terezi quienes estaban conmovidos, y Nepeta y Gamzee que esperaban una respuesta de Equius hacia lo que Karkat le dijo.

Equius: D- También te amo y me haces mucha falta Karkat, quiero volver hacer tu matesprit-decía abrazando a su amado-ella… ¿está dispuesta a aceptar nuestra relación?-dice antes de poder aceptar o rechazar a Nepeta como su moirail.

Karkat asiente mientras correspondía el abrazo: POR SUPUESTO, ELLA YA ME DEJO IR, LE HACES MUCHA FALTA Y ELLA TE EXTRAÑA, ESTA MUY ARREPENTIDA DE HABERTE PERDIDO, POR FAVOR VUELVE HACER SU MATESPRIT…-decía intentando convencerlo.

Equius suelta a Karkat: D- Yo también la e%traño, y si ella ya acepto nuestra relación entonces…-mira a Nepeta-¿Volvemos a hacer moirails?-dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibir a Nepeta en un abrazo.

Nepeta mira a Equius con ojos brillantes y llorosos: :33 ¡Claro que sí!-dijo muy feliz saltando hacia los brazos de su moirail para ser cachada por este-Siento mucho haber hecho todo esto por mis celos, lo siento mucho Equius-dijo comenzando a llorar-Es que amaba demasiado a Karkat que me dolió que te amara a ti y que tu no.

Equius: D- No llores Nepeta, te perdono entiendo 100 que hiciste, pero no vuelvas a hacer100-decía mientras la abrazaba y mira a Gamzee-También te perdono pero si vuelves a tocar a Karkat golpeare tu rostro alta sangre-dijo amenazando a Gamzee.

Gamzee: tRaNqUiLo EqUiUs MiS sEnTiMiEnToS sOn SoLo PaRa CiErTa TrOlL-dijo mirando a Nepeta.

Equius lo mira como diciendo "más te vale" y luego deja a Nepeta, Karkat sonríe ampliamente al ver que la relación entre Nepeta y Equius como moirail se reanudo y que Gamzee y Nepeta también tuviesen una buena relación aunque sea como amigos.

Karkat: ME ALEGRA QUE TODO SE HAYA ARREGLADO.

Eridan: ¿pero qué fue toda esa mierda cursi?-dijo sin entender nada.

Karkat: PROBLEMAS QUE PASARON Y SE SOLUCIONARON ERIDAN, NADA DE LO QUE DEBES ENTERARTE-decía yéndose a con Equius.

Eridan molesto mira a Karkat con ojos de kismesis, Eridan quería a Karkat como kismesis aunque este nunca le correspondiera en nada.

Karkat: BIEN EQUIUS, VAMONOS TODO ESTA ARREGLADO-dijo tomandolo de la mano.

Equius asiente: D- Por supuesto-dice y se va con Karkat de la habitación.

Los demás trolls que no conocían los problemas se quedan sin palabras y con una gran curiosidad de saber de que se habían perdido.

Kanaya suspira alegre por Karkat: Me Alegra Que Tenga Matesprit Me Siento Orgullosa De Él-dijo maternal mientras mira como Karkat se va con Equius-Aunque No Me Esperaba Que Fuera Con Equius.

Tavros: pENSE QUE SE QUEDARIA CON TEREZI-decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vriska se ríe al escuchar aquello al igual que Eridan.

Eridan: todos sabemos que nunca tuvvo oportunidad con Terezi, pero es inesperado que huviese quedado con Equius-dijo confundido.

Kanaya: Ya, Si Ellos Se Aman Déjenlos Estar Juntos-dijo callando a los demás para que dejaran de criticarlos.

Por otro lado Equius y Karkat siguen su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Karkat, ya adentro del cuarto estos dos comienzan a besarse apasionados y deseosos uno del otro.

Karkat: MMNNH EQUIUS-decía soltando un suspiro excitado por la forma en que su pareja le besaba.

Equius seguía besándolo y lo acariciaba, Karkat le ronronea a Equius y cuela una mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Equius y acariciarla, Equius suelta un pequeño gemido cuando su amado le toca esa parte, eso lo excitaba.

Karkat: HAGAMOS ESTA NOCHE ÚNICA-dijo dejando de acariciarlo para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo.

Equius asiente y vuelve a besar los labios de Karkat apasionado mientras los dos comenzaban a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Karkat se safa de Equius y empieza a besar su cuerpo hasta bajar hasta su tentabulto y comenzar a lamerlo.

Equius: D- Ahh Karkat-dijo soltando un gemido cuando comienza lamer su tentabulto.

Karkat sonríe y sigue lamiéndolo hasta comenzar a chuparlo, Equius soltaba gemidos mientras Karkat lo chipaba hasta que se corre.

Karkat se traga el semen de Equius: MM… -dijo subiéndose a Equius y le roba un pequeño beso-TE AMO EQUIUS-dijo para volverlo a besar.

Equius lo abraza de la cintura: D- También yo-dijo mientras sus dos tentabultos se enredaban y se acariciaban mutuamente.

Karkat suelta un gemido cuando sus tentabultos se rosaban y se masturbaban mutuamente hasta al punto de correrse y llenarse de líquidos rojo y azul fuerte caliente.

Karkat: ME GUSTA COMO SE SIENTE-dijo después de haberse corrido para soltar un suspiro de placer.

Equius: D- A mi también, es excitante-dijo acariciando el rostro de su amado.

Karkat sonríe y con su tentabulto guía el de Equius hasta su entrada. Equius lo nota y le dedica una amplia sonrisa para luego reír un poco.

Equius: D- ¿Ya 100 quieres verdad go100so?-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Karkat asiente: SI, LO DESEO, PENETRAME…-dijo con un tono seductor lo último.

Equius asiente para luego penetrarlo lento y con delicadeza, Karkat suelta un suspiro de placer cuando Equius lo penetra completamente, Equius comienza a moverse sacando y metiendo su tentabulto del interior de Karkat, Karkat soltaba gemidos mientras Equius sacaba y metía su tentabulto de su interior.

Karkat: MÁS… AHH-decía abrazando a Equius con algo de fuerza.

Equius asiente y comienza a penetrarlo más rápido, Karkat suelta un gemido fuerte cuando Equius aumenta su velocidad.

Equius: D- ¿Así?-dijo mientras se movía.

Karkat: SI… AAHH… ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!-decía deseoso de más.

Equius asiente y le da más, pero un poco más fuerte, Karkat soltaba fuertes gemidos mientras Equius lo embestía hasta que se corre llenando también a Equius de su semen rojo, y Equius se corre poco después dentro del interior de Karkat.

Karkat: AHH… ESO FUE MUY PLACENTERO-mira a Equius-¿TE CANSASTE?

Equius sonríe y niega: D- ¿Quieres más?

Karkat asiente: SI, QUIERO MÁS-dijo abrazándolo del cuello con una sonrisa pervertida.

Equius: D- Bien porque esto aun no termina-dijo besándolo con pasión.

Karkat y Equius siguen teniendo relaciones hasta cansarse, Equius lo había penetrado en el suelo, en la pared incluso en la mesa la cual había roto por darle embestidas fuertes a Karkat, y terminaron cansados y acostados juntos en la cama felices, uno abrazado del otro.


End file.
